All I Want Is You and Nobody else
by Lov3.Ab3rcrombi3.Coutur3
Summary: Everyone is Grown-Up and having a great life!..Not until the Boys come back from their Soccer tournament and run into the P.C.How will the P.C. react? Will the Boys try to get them back? Massington, clam,& assorted pairings. R&R. Chapter 11 is finally up!
1. Intro

All I Want Is You and Nobody else

Intro: Massie and The P.C are all grown-up. They haven't seen the boys since high school. But when their Ex-Crushes come back from a soccer tournament in Italy, How will they P.C. react? Will the boys try to win them back or will they find new love?

Massie: 22, Model, and Single. She dated a ton of jerks only for her body and fame. But when she sees a certain brown-eye-blond hair boy again, how will she react when she finds him ENGAGED!! Will she do anything to get him back or simply forget him and move on?

Claire Lyons: 22, Model/Actress. She's in a current relationship with a British Lacrosse player named Michael Dixon and theses two are the hottest couple in Hollywood. But when she sees her gummy lover again, which would she chose….New love or True love?

Alicia Rivera: 22, Singer/Celebrity interviewer. Has a Spanish Boyfriend that's a underwear model and he truly loves her. But when the Boys come back to New York, will a Hotz boy want her back? But she will have to choose between a boy or her career?...

Kristen Gregory: 22, Soccer player of the U.S Women's soccer team with a Harvard doctor's degree. Also hasn't seen the P.C for months! Is dating Chris Plovert and the only P.C member dating a Briarwood boy. But does the P.C and Boys know about their secret relationship? Will this couple try to get them **All **back together?

Dylan Marvil: 22, Host, and skinny! She's enjoying her new body and is getting any guy, she wants. She also has her own T.V. show and is happy to see the P.C. again. But when the Boys come back, how will she react when she sees that a Certain Perv is sending her flowers and chocolates? Will she lose him or will she fall all over for him again?

* * *

**Do you like it? Your ideas are welcome? oh and please read and review! Sorry i'm like kinda new at this!!**

**Peace and Love,**

***Chrystal :)***

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 1

Vanity Fair Photo Shoot

New York

Friday; 3:00 p.m.

"I need more poses, Massie, give it all you got!" said Jack the Vanity Fair photographer. Massie Block was posing in a white and pink Evening Chelsea Strapless Dress Bubble Dress by Betsey Johnson and looking at Claire.

"Claire, hurry up, this is OUR photo shoot!" said massie annoyed.

then came out in a Coral Burnout Stripe Organza Dress by Betsey Johnson and started to pose for the camera. As the girls were posing for the photo shoot, Massie's phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is massie block speaking".

"Massie, hey, it's meg your agent, I need you to me a favor and get a tiffany's necklace, that I ordered you"

"ummm, sure…I guess", said Massie as she was looking for Claire for back up but instead saw Claire texting her boyfriend Michael Dixon on her new Blackberry Storm.

"o.k., thanks mass, see ya around", said meg. With that said, massie hung up.

"Hey Claire, want to come to tiffany's and get my new necklace?" said massie.

"Umm, no I'll pass; I'm actually going to see Michael at a restaurant that he had reserved".

"O.k. well text me later", said massie confusedly and walking out of the building, while wondering why Claire rejected her offer.

Tiffany and Co.

New York, Wall Street

Friday, 5:00 p.m.

As Massie was walking down Wall Street trying to get to Tiffany's, she spotted a magazine stand and saw a headline that was so shocking!

"What?!" "No this cannot be happening!" Massie then dialed every p.c. member on her iphone.

"Hello", said Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen at the same time.

"You will not believe what I'm going to tell you!!" said massie with a nervous voice.

"WHAT!" said the P.C with scared voices. "The Soccer Boys, meaning our ex-crushes/ex-boyfriends are coming back to celebrate in New York", said massie trying to calm herself from not stressing.

"UGH, Nooooo, they can't come back, that's absolutely impossible!" said Alicia.

While the rest of the p.c., just gasped in shocked. "No I can't see Cam, he broke my heart and I'm fine without him and what he did really hurt me!" said Claire.

"That pig is not coming near", said Dylan referring to her ex-boyfriend Kemp with a disgusted tone.

"Kristen, you still there?" said massie. But all they heard was the phone line go dead.

(Kristen's P.O.V)

Malibu California

Kristen's Beach house

Friday, 2:00 p.m.

"Come on Chris, Pick up your phone!" said Kristen while on the phone waiting for her former boyfriend Chris Plovert to answer.

"Hey Kristen, what's up?" said Chris.

"Chris, why didn't you tell me that you were coming back from Italy and guess what?" said Kristen in one breath.

"Because maybe I was going to surprise you and what?" said Chris.

"The p.c. knows that you're coming back!"

"Well that was part of OUR plan Kristen, you see what we need to do is we have to have everyone back together!" said Chris.

"But the boys broke their hearts and it's going to be hard to get them back." said Kristen.

"Kristen, do you promise not to tell anyone, meaning the p.c., of what I'm going to tell you", said Chris.

"I promise and I will always trust you", said Kristen.

"Okay well….. Derrick's engaged with Amanda Burton, the actress", said Chris.

Kristen on the other line was too shocked to speak and she thought of how massie would take this news.

Tiffany and Co.

New York, Wall Street

Friday, 5:00 p.m.

As massie heard the news about the boys coming back, she need time to think._ What if derrick doesn't like me anymore? Do I love him? Will he take me back? _All these questions were going through her head.

As massie walked into Tiffany's, she first noticed a 5-Carrot gold diamond ring that was so beautiful. She stood there admiring the ring until she a very familiar voice say: "Massie?"………..


	3. Chapter 2

_Tiffany and Co._

_New York, Wall Street_

_Friday, 6:00 p.m._

_As massie walked into Tiffany's, she first noticed a 5-karot gold diamond ring that was so beautiful. She stood there admiring the ring until she a very familiar voice say: "Massie?"……….._

_Massie looked behind her and saw her ex-boyfriend Derrick Harrington or otherwise known as Derrick "Sexy" Harrington; known from his female fans. _

"_Derrick!" said massie as she ran over to him and through her arms at him to hug him."_

"_Ummm, hey, long time no see, block, and you look great", said derrick while scanning massie up and down. _

_Clearing her throat massie said,"umm, thanks, so do you." "So what are you doing here in Tiffany's, derrick, I mean it's a jewelry store and_

_But massie didn't get to continue. _

"_Derry, I was looking for you everywhere and I saw this big diamond ring that I want and…who is this?" said Amanda Burton while staring at massie and pointing at her._

_**(Amanda Burton: 22, Blonde, Actress, and derrick's future fiancée. She totally hates massie because massie is beautiful and derrick always talks about her.)**_

" _Ummm…this is" but derrick said but didn't get to continue._

"_Oh, I know who she is…she's massie block that model and your, let's see…ex-girlfriend!" said Amanda with a disgusted and mad voice. _

_Right…" said derrick, while Amanda snaked her arm around derrick's waist. Massie just starred with an annoyed and uncomfortable look. _

"_I can leave, you two alone….if you want." said massie with an innocent voice. _

"_Nooooo….umm…Amanda, you should go ask the jeweler dude to go measure the ring for you", said derrick awkwardly while still staring at massie's amber eyes. _

"_Okay, Derry!" said Amanda with a triumph smile. Amanda then gave derrick a kiss on the lips and still glared at massie while walking off. _

"_Yeah...sorry about that block", said derrick._

"_Sorry, about what?" said massie while trying to not make eye contact with derrick. _

"_For not telling you a better way that I'm engaged and getting married with Amanda", said derrick. _

"_Oh, its fine will always be great friends!" said massie with a fake assuring voice._

"_Block, are you crying?" said derrick while looking at massie's eyes._

"_Umm…no…it's my contacts", said massie with a lump in her throat trying to hold in her tears._

"_Derrick, I have to go", said massie while here tears are falling. "By the way congrats on winning your tournament and hopefully I'll see you soon or possibly at your wedding", said massie quickly leaving, and forgetting all about her necklace, out of Tiffany's._

_As massie walked out she looked back and saw Derrick Harrington with a sad expression and tears? As massie was about to call the P.C. and tell the them about her encounter with derrick, she saw Claire on the other side of the street looking at her also with mascara lines running down her face and her cell phone laying face down on the ground. Massie thought for a second and thought of only one person who could have done this……..Cam Fisher…_

_Flashback (Claire's Point of view)_

_Vanity fair Photo Shoot_

_New York, Friday _

"Claire, hurry up, this is OUR photo shoot!" said massie annoyed. while massie and i were posing, her phone rang so i decided to just text my boyfriend michael.

_Conversation:_

_Michael: Hey claire-bear! :) _

_Claire: Hey_

_Michael: So whatcha doin?_

_Claire: Just at the Vanity Fair photo shoot with massie._

_Michael: cool, so are we still on for tonight at Blue Wasabi (__** a sushi-restaurant)..haha**_

_Claire: always! :)_

_Michael: haha i love you claire!_

_CLaire: I love you too, g2g, massie's calling and you know how she acts! _

_Michael: Bye! :)_

"Hey Claire, want to come to tiffany's and get my new necklace?" said massie after she hung up on the phone.

"Umm, no I'll pass; I'm actually going to see Michael at a restaurant that he had reserved".

"O.k. well text me later", said massie while walking out. As i watched massie leave the building i thought this would be a great idea to go shopping and getting some starbucks.

"Thanks again Jack, for the photoshoot, and massie probably wants to thank you to for the shoot".

No problem, Claire Lyons!", aid jack.

As i took a cab to fifth avenue, my phone started to ring.

"Hello" i said while Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen and i said at same time.

"You will not believe what I'm going to tell you!!" said massie with a nervous voice.

"WHAT!" said the P.C with scared voices.

"The Soccer Boys, meaning our ex-crushes/ex-boyfriends are coming back to celebrate in New York", said massie trying to calm herself from not stressing.

"UGH, Nooooo, they can't come back, that's absolutely impossible!" said Alicia.

While the rest of the p.c., and i just gasped in shocked.

"No I can't see Cam, he broke my heart and I'm fine without him and what he did really hurt me!".

"That pig is not coming near", said Dylan referring to her ex-boyfriend Kemp with a disgusted tone.

"Kristen, you still there?" said massie. But all we heard was the phone line go dead.

"Look guys, i have to go, talk to you later. As i hung up on the phone, i thought of cam coming back and running into me, but i love michael and why do i care so much about cam, he broke my heart by cheating on me with duh-livia!

Flashback

_Massie's graduation party_

_Friday 7:00 p.m._

_As claire was having a good time with all her friends and family, she thought of cam and where he was. " Hey mass, i'm going to go find cam", said claire. _

_"okay claire but your missing the fun!", said massie while continuing her conversation with derrick._

_As claire was looking everywhere outside, she had one more place to look.....the kitchen. As Claire was walking in to the kitchen, she saw cam and olivia making out on the table. _

_"Cam, How could you....", said claire already bawling her eyes out_

_" Claire....i can explain", said cam while going toward claire._

_"Nooooo cam, i tired of you breaking my heart over and over again." said claire. _

_" And's that why i'm finally ending our relationship, cam you will regret this, and i will always hate you!!" with that said claire left cam while throwing her "C&C" necklace that cam bought her to always know his love will always be with her and leaving the party._

BACK TO REALITY

As, i was waiting for my starbucks latte drink, i heard a familiar name being called out by one of the starbucks workers.

"Cam Fisher", said the man. As i watched and waited for cam to get his drink, i was hoping the starbucks worker wouldn't call my name.

"Claire Lyons" Oh No! i said in my head. While i was trying to get out of starbucks as quick as possible, i just had to hear that voice say my name.

"Claire?, Claire Lyons?, Claire-bear?", said Cam Fisher.

"umm, hey", i said while trying not to make eye contact with his blue and green eye while turning around.

As i looked into his eyes, that memory of him and duh-livia flashed back in my head.

" Look cam, i got to go and i have to be somewhere", i said walking quickly out of starbucks with tears forming in my eyes.

" Claire, wait!", shouted cam. "No, cam, i don't want to talk to you now" But cam grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Cam, i have nothing against you and..." but she didn't continue instead cam's lips were planted on hers.

" Cam....i'm... .sorry......but i can't.....do this.....i have a boyfriend.....and" But claire couldn't continue she was crying so much that she couldn't even speak. She looked over across the street and saw massie as well, tears running down her face. Claire was wondering why massie was crying..then it hit her, when she saw Derrick Harrington coming out of Tiffany's.


	4. Chapter 3

_Last Chapter:_

"_Cam....I'm....sorry......but I can't.....do this.....I have a boyfriend.....and" But Claire couldn't continue she was crying so much that she couldn't even speak. She looked over across the street and saw massie as well, tears running down her face. Claire was wondering why massie was crying...then it hit her, when she saw Derrick Harrington coming out of Tiffany's._

**5th Avenue, New York, New York**

**7:00 p.m.**

"Massie, can we please just talk?" said derrick.

"Derrick, the talking is done and I have to go meet Claire", said massie while speed walking to the nearest traffic light.

"Massie, look, I know this wasn't a good way for you to find out, but…-

"Derrick, I'm not mad at you, it's just….never mind…." said a tear- faced massie stopping in place and facing derrick.

" Then why, did you just leave?" said derrick with a sad tone.

"I was just sad and scared." said massie looking at the ground

"Why, would you be sad and scared?"

"Derrick, it's just-

"Massie, were you scared because I would forget you and just ignore you? "

Massie looked at derrick with bewildered expression. "Ummm, Yeahhh…"

massie inside felt the need just to express her feelings for derrick and wish she could kiss his tempting luscious lips.

"Block, I would never forget you!" said derrick while giving massie a hug.

Massie then hugged him back and took in as much of his sweet scent until..."Derrick…can't…breathe..." said massie struggling to get out of the hug.

"Oh…sorry", said derrick.

**Text conversion between massie and Claire:**

Claire: We need to leave them quick, cam keeps apologizing and I can't hide my tears back. :(

Massie: Well D is doing the same, he wants 2 hang out.

Claire: I finally got rid of C.

Claire: Well we have 2 meet the other p.c. members tonight, there flying in 2 meet up.

Massie: Aren't u going on a date with Michael?

Claire: well yeah, but he's going to Britain for some emergency lacrosse thing and he's leaving 2nite.

Massie: oh, well meet me in front of the plaza, so we can meet up.

Claire: I made reservations 2 that new restaurant.

Massie: O.k., but-

Massie didn't continue to get to continue and she was interrupted by derrick.

So, massie, wanna go do something together?"

"Is Amanda going?" said massie with a disgusted look.

"No, but she's going to Paris to film a movie", said derrick while looking deeply in massie's amber eyes

"Well, I just got a text from Claire. She wants to go meet at a restaurant? And she sorta...already made reservations", said massie trying to find go across the street to the plaza.

"Can, we go?" said derrick. "Well, who's we? said massie turning back to look at derrick but instead saw ALL 5 of the soccer boys.

"How, did you guys get here? Wait, were you all following me and Claire? , said massie.

"No, derrick texted us and told us to meet him here and your really hot! No wonder why derrick keeps talking about you.", said Kemp with a smirk.

Derrick then nudged Kemp in the rib and started to blush. "Massie, have you seen Claire? we were talking and then she ran away but I don't know where she want.", said cam still looking around with a sad expression.

"Look you guys", said massie trying to get everyone's attention. "Cam, Claire is waiting for me in front of the plaza and I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, said massie looking at cam's sad expression."And I don't think the p.c. will be happy to see you guys and plus were reuniting tonight", said massie looking at the boy's expressions.

"But what if…we All reunite and just hang out." said josh.

"Well…"

"Come on block, we haven't seen you girls in ages and everyone being busy, it's just a nice way to relax and have fun!" said derrick.

"Well we'll talk to Claire first and see what she says", said massie with a smirk.

**5th Avenue, New York, New York**

**In front of The Plaza**

**7:20 p.m.**

"Absolutely, not!!" said Claire with an angry look while staring at the soccer boys.

"But Claire I was telling massie that we haven't seen you girls in ages and everyone being busy, it's just a nice way to relax and have fun!", said derrick while still staring at massie.

"Okay, you have a point and my answer is……no!!!, how many times am I gonna say it! It's only for p.c. members! ", said Claire.

"Geez, Claire, relax we haven't seen you in a long time and your acting like a…But cam stopped of what he was gonna say next.

"Claire come on, just let us go!" said Plovert. "You're over reacting!" said josh.

"Okay, you guys can come but just beware of what the other p.c. members will say and if we get pictured all together, were Just Friends!" said Claire while staring at cam.

"Okay cool, well we'll take my new 2009 Escalade", said derrick with a smirk.

"I rather take my new purple Ferrari!" said massie with a smirk looking back at the boys, while the guys jaws fell.

"No, you won't because my driver we'll be taking us!" said derrick, while leading everyone toward the SUV

. While massie, Claire, and the boys were riding in Derrick's Escalade. They all pulled out their phones and started to text.

**Text Conversation between Kemp and Dylan:**

Kemp: Hey, did u like the chocolates and flowers?

Dylan: That was you!!

Kemp: yep! ;)

Dylan: Wow! Ur the same perv that I know! You're rude and ignorant and you probably just wanted to get in my pants!

Dylan: Oh and stop sending me flowers and chocolates…even though there good.

Kemp: Dylan, that was not what I meant! I like you! :)

**Text conversation between Plovert and Kristen:**

Plovert: I can't wait 2 see u! :)

Kristen: yeah, but the plan is not going well!

Plovert: ?

Kristen: we need to have plan a trip or something. All though were meeting tonight, everyone is going 2 leave.

Plovert: Okay! I think I got one! :)

Kristen: What?

Plovert: Tell u when I get there! :)

Kristen: Okay, but you owe me! ;0

**Text Conversation between Derrick and Cam:**

Derrick**: **I still like massie!

Cam: Dude! What about Amanda?!

Derrick: I think she just wants me for the fame and because who can resist me! ;)

Cam: Dude! Tell mass, you love her!

Derrick: I can't...besides she doesn't love me back!

**Derrick and cam look away from their phones and glance at both Claire and massie.**

Derrick: Massie got sooooo hot!

Cam: So as Claire!

Derrick: yeah but massie is like top model, everyone wants her!

Cam: I hope I get Claire back!

Derrick: Can you help me come closer to massie?

Cam: Depends….on what you do for me! ;)

**Text Conversation between Claire and Massie:**

Claire: I can't believe this was Ur idea!

Massie: What… I was just being friendly. :)

Claire: Massie Block …..friendly…...haha lol

Massie: Shut up Claire! :) What about you and cam?

Massie: C and D just glanced at us!

Claire: I know!

Claire: I can't get over the fact that he was cheating on me with Duh-livia!

Massie: Claire, I think I'm in love with D.

Claire: mass, he's about 2 get engaged!

Massie: I know but he's just sooo hot now that he came back and he doesn't deserve Amanda! She's a Slut that likes to hook up with everyone! She slept with everyone in Hollywood and athletes!

Massie: Hold on, I'm letting the other p.c. members join!

Massie: Hey chicas!

Claire: Hey!

Alicia: Hey, where r u guys? Were waiting outside the restaurant!! And it's freezing! :(

Massie: Where's Dylan and Kristen?

Alicia: There texting on their phones.

Claire: Were almost there, give us like 5 more mins! :)

Alicia: okay! :)

Massie: Did you let Norman (massie's front door guy) take ur things up 2 my penthouse?

Alicia: Yep! so as Dylan. But don't know about Kristen? She's been acting weird lately!

Massie: Really!

But the Escalade stopped in front of the_ Balthazar restaurant_. Everyone got out and soon the p.c. were greeting each other.

"Leesh! We missed you."

"Dylan, you look so good and your show is awesome!"

"Kristen, we missed you so much!"

Aloud sound came from behind them and the girls look behind and forgot about the boys.

"What are **they** doing here!!" said Alicia, Dylan and Kristen at once.

"Well, they wouldn't get off their backs, so we had to take them and we were quote told "we haven't seen you girls in ages and everyone being busy, it's just a nice way to relax and have fun!", said Claire while looking at derrick.

Massie on the other side of Claire was laughing!

"Oh, well hi….again!" said Alicia with a fake happy look.

"Cam Fisher! oh my gosh is that you!", said a voice from behind them. Everyone including the P.C and the soccer boys looked back and saw……


	5. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

Sorry People!!! My play Practices were longer last week and they will be longer this week too! But you guys encouraged me too write this Chapter! See Ya! and hope you enjoy!!!! :)

* * *

Flashback from Last chapter:

"_What are __**they**__ doing here!!" said Alicia, Dylan and Kristen at once._

"_Well, they wouldn't get off their backs, so we had to take them and we were quote told "we haven't seen you girls in ages and everyone being busy, it's just a nice way to relax and have fun!", said Claire while looking at derrick._

_Massie on the other side of Claire was laughing!_

"_Oh, well hi….again!" said Alicia with a fake happy look._

In front of Blue Wasabi

SoHo, New York

8:30 p.m.

"_Cam_ _Fisher! Oh my gosh is that you!" said a voice from behind them. Everyone including the P.C and the soccer boys looked back and saw…._ Olivia a.k.a. Duh-livia.

**(Congrats to everyone who guessed right! :) **

"Ummm, hey Olivia", said cam while staring at Claire for her expression.

"What are you doing here?" Claire spat at Olivia.

"Well I'm visiting New York, silly Claire-bear.", said Olivia with a fake sweet voice.

"Are you sure, not here just to see cam?!" said Claire shooting hate rays at Olivia.

"No, Claire-bear, I would never try to intend to stalk cam", said Olivia while putting on a fake innocent voice.

"Only my friends can call me Claire-bear, Duh-livia! And you know what Duh-livia?" said an angry Claire.

"What?" said Olivia

"You're a fake with a cheap nose job, no one likes you, you're a stupid person, and cam fisher would never like you! So why don't you go back to wherever you came from and stay away from me, my friends, and him!", said Claire while pointing at cam.

"Gosh, Claire, I didn't know you were that mean! And I thought I was worse." said massie jokingly putting her hand on her chest. While everyone started to snicker or laugh.

"Claire, you will regret this and you know cam will always be mine", said Olivia with angry expression.

"Olivia, you don't own me!" said an annoyed cam.

"But you said I was better than Claire, Cammie, don't you remember that "fun" night, we had", said Olivia while trying to hug cam.

Massie then looked at Claire and saw her aqua blue eyes start to water.

"Ummm, I think it's time for us to go eat", said Massie, while waiting for everyone's expressions.

"Yeah", said everyone rushing to get inside the restaurant except massie.

"Wait, is it okay, if I can eat with you guys?!" said Olivia while putting her hands around cam's waist.

Massie looked at where Olivia's hands were and immediately knew cam felt uncomfortable by the look of his expression.

"Olivia, Do you always have ruin everyone's night?" said annoyed massie.

"No…." said Olivia while cam unhooked her arms off his waist.

"Then can you like…LEAVE US Alone!! Everyone already knows that you're a slut by look of your tight outfit."

"Massie, you will have revenge from me." Screamed an angry-crying Olivia.

"Geez, mass, and harsher?" said Cam while chuckling.

"No, Cammie, I just think she's such a wannabe and I had to payback Claire." Said massie, while she and cam were walking in the restaurant.

"What do you mean payback Claire?"

"What do you mean about the "fun night" with Olivia?" said massie while looking at cam.

Cam abruptly stopped and turned around.

"It's nothing…" said cam while looking at the ground.

"How's it nothing……when you're not telling me the truth cam, gosh cam, don't you realize anything!" said massie while looking at cam.

"What are you talking about, Massie?!" said Cam out aloud.

Everyone in the restaurant including their friends looked at them with concerned eyes.

"That Claire likes you…what do I mean like….Claire loves you cam but you hurt her so much! She was going to give you a chance but until she heard that you and Olivia hooked up, she's probably not now!" said massie while whispering to cam and looking into one of his blue and green eye.

Cam looked back up and turned to see Claire staring at him.

"That's why I need your help, mass, I love Claire and I want to spend my life with her" said cam looking back at massie.

"I'll help but-"

"But you want me to help you get back derrick?" said cam.

"Well, not exactly but-"

"Massie, you love derrick and I can see it"

"How do you know?" said massie while staring at derrick.

"Because I saw you checking him out!" said cam while smirking at massie.

"Was not!!" said massie while blushing.

"Okay whatever you say but that was your final offer" said cam while walking to the table where their friends were sitting.

"Okay, fine cam, I do love him." said massie.

"Well he loves you too" said cam while looking back at massie.

"But you can't tell him…not yet..at least and tell him he has to do something big to get my heart" said massie.

" And you'll help me win Claire?"

"It's a deal." Said Massie.

"Okay cool" said Cam while holding his hand out to shake massie's hand and massie took it and just hugged him.

As Cam and Massie finally sat down at the table, everyone started to order their food and look at them confusidely.

**Derrick P.O.V:**

Why is massie talking to cam? I wonder if he's going to tell her that I love her and I want her back. Wait, I have Amanda but do I love her? Yes, no, maybe? UGH!!! Amanda's probably having a affair with me for Jacob on the soccer team. Maybe that's why she left?

Why did cam just say, "Massie , what are you talking about?" Doe Massie like Cam? Any ways who cares about amanda, I love massie now but I need a plan. Wait why did Cam and Massie just hug, they Never hug! Does Cam like Massie or is he just going to use massie? He can't use massie, massie is not the person to use and he would never like massie! He's my best friend and Best friend's don't like their best friends girlfriend…well I mean crush.

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

Oh my gosh, how did that slut hook up with cam! Cam is mine and I love him, but he's going to have to do something really huge so that I would have to forgive him. Why did cam just say, "Massie, what are you talking about?" Does Massie like Cam? She can't…she's my best friend and she would never do that! Unless cam's asking massie for advice on something?.

**Back to normal:**

"We'll have 10 waters, please." Said Massie.

"Massie, some of us like to drink soda and not worry about our body" said derrick "But if it's yours, I'm fine with it" said derrick smirking.

" Well maybe you should start drinking water, so you can stay fit too!" said massie with a fake-happy voice while smirking back. Massie was then interrupted by a buzz of her phone.

**Text Convo with Massie and Alicia:**

**Alicia: Why were u talking to cam?**

**Massie: He wants my help 2 get Claire back!**

**Alicia: Oh ok good becuz I thought u liked him there 4 a min.**

**Massie: Ewww , no, bsides I like derrick …again! :) **

"So guy's how's life?" said massie.

"Good" replied everyone.

"So who's all dating?" said Dylan.

Everyone looked around but derrick went first.

"I'm actually suppose to get engaged to Amanda Burton , the actress, and I'm star goalie of the Men's U.S Soccer team.

Massie's cringed at the name Amanda and she started to move around uncomfortably at the word.

"Massie, are you okay?" said derrick.

"yeah, it's just I….. saw that waiter checking me out" said massie.

"I'm actually just dating random people, whenever" said Josh while staring at Alicia.

" I'm single….again" said cam while glaring at the table thinking about Claire.

" I'm dating this really cool athletic girl who actually-" said chris "OWWW!"

"Sorry I stepped on your toe, Chris!" said Kristin while smiling at him, then when everyone looked away gave a him a glare.

"I'm not dating anybody, I actually like this really cool girl but I guess she doesn't notice" said Kemp while staring at Dylan.

" I have a boyfriend" said a smirking Alicia. "His name is Trevor Love and he's n underwear model, he model's for the best designers including Ralph Lauren." Alicia then looked at josh for any comments.

"Wow, that guy is so gay! I heard he did it with many guys in Spain" said Josh.

"Beside's he's not as hot as me and I did model in a Ralph Lauren catalog too!" said Josh while smirking at Alicia and getting a high-five from Derrick.

"Whatever…….at least he's good in bed!" said Alicia smirking and a shocked josh spit out his water.

"Anyways, I'm dating Michael Dixon, the captain of the Men's England Lacrosse Team, and I'm a model " said Claire while looking at cam and saw him staring at her too.

Massie saw a heartbroken cam look at her and said "Well I'm actually not dating anyone because most guys are jerks or they just want to hook up with me."

After everyone finished their meals, they all met back outside again.

"Well, this was fun!" said massie

"Yeah, it sure was!" said josh

"Hey, do guys wanna go to that new club?" said derrick.

"Well….." said massie.

"Massie, how many times am I gonna tell you, were here to relax and have fun and that's a quote you can find on my myspace." Said Derrick.

"Yeah and who want's to look on Derrick Harrington's myspace……not me!" said massie fake smiling.

"Come awn, massie we all just traveled and we need to have fun!" said Dylan

"Plus there might be a lot of hotties there!" said Kristen. Chris then looked at Kristen and Kristen mouthed a "sorry".

" But we have photo shoots tomorrow" said Claire.

"Will both of you at least stop being party poopers!" said Cam.

"Okay, fine!" said Claire and Massie.

"But we need to go shopping!!" said massie.

"We should all go shopping together" said Alicia.

"Umm..yeah..us guys..DON'T like to shop" said kemp.

"Find just meet us at Massie's Penthouse" said Claire.

"But we don't have a key."

"Well Norman, we'll let you in" said massie.

"Okay well, later!" said the boys grabbing information where massie's penthouse is and leaving .

"Bye" said the P.C

"Girls, we have to look sexy for tonight to show what the guys are missing" said massie while staring at her friends.

**Inside a Cam's Limo**

Friday, 9:30

"Boys, tonight we have to look hot to show what the girl's are missing and were going shopping." Said Derrick.

"Dude, have you lost your inner dude or have you revealed that your really a girl!" said Kemp while high-fiving the other boys.

"Whatever" said Derrick while looking out the window thinking about massie.

* * *

Please Review! :)

PEace and L0ve,

*Chrystal*

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

_**

* * *

Sorry guys, i haven't updated lately. But i'm already working on the next chapter! :) Also this chapter would have been up yesterday, but i had troubles with downloading. Well hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**_

Inside a Cam's Limo

_Friday, 9:30 p.m._

"_Boys, tonight we have to look hot to show what the girl's are missing and were going shopping." Said Derrick._

"_Dude, have you lost your inner dude or have you revealed that your really a girl!" said Kemp while high-fiving the other boys._

"_Whatever" said Derrick while looking out the window thinking about massie. _

**5th Avenue, New York**

**9:45 p.m.**

"Okay, so where should we go first? Remember we have a limit of time!" said Claire.

"Cuh-laire, don't you know we can always be fashionably late", said massie while giving a high-five to the other P.C. members.

"Do you guys think josh is jealous that I'm dating someone else but him?" said Alicia.

"Oohh, let's go to Burberry!" said Dylan.

"What about Betsey Johnson?" said Claire.

"Nooooo, Ralph Lauren!" said Alicia.

"Okay, we'll go to Burberry first, and then make our way around", said massie.

**Burberry Store, 5****th**** Avenue**

**9:48 p.m., New York**

"I'm so getting this dress!" said Dylan while holding a Burberry _TIERED CHECK DRESS._

"Okay girlies, tonight we are going to impress the guys", said massie.

"So when we get back to my penthouse, the guys we'll probably be waiting, so I made a quick hair and make-up appointment at that new salon."

"Awesome, because my hair looks like a bird's nest", said Kristen.

"Did you know that Kemp gave me chocolates and flowers?" said Dylan randomly to everyone.

"WHAT!!!" said the P.C

"Yeah, but I sort of rejected him", said Dylan looking at the ground.

"Why? I thought you loved Kemp", said Alicia.

"Well I'm not sure that I love him but I'm just confused. He's like a nice gentleman now than the perv that he was." Said Dylan.

"Well I still love josh, but I love Trevor, but I don't know who to choose", said Alicia with a worried expression.

"Okay girls, were shopping, not mourning over our exes." "You know I wonder what the boys are doing, right now?" said massie with a suspicious look. The p.c. just looked at massie with the same look.

**Massie's Penthouse**

**Boys Point of views**

**10:20 p.m.**

"Man, Massie like owns the whole floor", said Chris while staring at massie's penthouse building.

"Dude, she gets what she wants!" said Kemp while giving Chris a punch in the arm "Except having derrick."

"Dude, shut up!" said derrick while watching the boys exchange high fives.

"Guys, we look so awesome! the girls WILL be sooooo jealous", said Cam while looking at their outfits.

The boys stood their wearing casual Marc Jacob shirts with Calvin Klein jeans.

"Okay, let's get inside before we have fans or paparazzi", said josh while trying to hide himself.

The Guys walked pasted Norman and instantly went inside massie's penthouse. Thanks to them being famous soccer players, Norman just wanted their autographs to let them in.

"Geez, where did she get all this money from!" said Kemp while entering massie's room.

"Dude, Massie's like the hottest model alive and from her dad too!" said derrick.

The boys stood their amazed looking all around. They discovered that massie had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, game room, exercise room, and a Jacuzzi on top of the building.

"What she we do now?" said cam while the rest of the boys took a seat in massie's living room.

"Well let's watch T.V.……..I guess" said Plovert.

"Yeah"

As the boys were watching TV, they saw a photo of Alicia and her boyfriend Trevor Love pop up.

"Tricia is the new couple this year. These two were last spotted at Trevor's house in Italy, I wonder what happened after Alicia stormed out quickly? Is this new couple done? And why was Trevor spotted with another girl? Stay tuned" said the News reporter.

"Also Massie Block spotted with tears and coming out of tiffany's? Why was her Ex-boyfriend Derrick Harrington coming out of tiffany's anyways-"

But the boys changed the channel and saw their latest Soccer game from Italy.

"Finally something good to watch besides Alicia and her gay boyfriend" said josh with an annoyance tone.

"Yeah instead of today's drama too." Said Derrick with an eye roll.

As the boys were watching their soccer game for at least 15 minutes, Josh said "How bout we play a quick game of truth or dare?" with a smirk.

"Okay"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Okay, Derrick, Truth or dare" said josh.

"Why do I have to go first?" said derrick complaining.

"Because you're closer to massie than any of us, now choose." Said josh with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, dare!" said derrick.

Josh and Cam looked at each other with a smirk and said at the same time, "We dare you to steal one of massie's bras".

"What!!" said derrick while the boys were on the ground laughing.

"Dude, you picked dare, so you have to choose!" said Josh while trying to control his laugh.

"Okay fine, I never refuse a dare" said derrick.

Derrick got up and went into massie's bedroom; he went to the nearest dresser and started to open every single drawer until he came upon the last one.

"What do you want me to do with it?" said derrick knowing the boys were behind him.

"Keep it! ", said josh while the rest of the boys started to laugh.

"Whatever "said Derrick as he put massie's bra in his pocket.

"Okay, Cam, Truth or Dare?" said Derrick.

"Ummm…… Truth" said cam.

"Chicken, okay, do you still love Claire?" said derrick.

"Yeah I do and I don't think her and Michael should be together. I mean I think he's cheating on her." Said cam while thinking.

"And what is your sources? "Said derrick.

"I don't know, I can just tell" said cam looking down at his hands.

"Awww Cammie, you're so romantic" said Kemp with a fake girl voice while putting his hand on his heart.

"Dude, Shut Up" said cam while grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kemps head.

"Pillow fight!!!!" said Plovert.

Soon the boys were hitting each other with pillows until they heard voices clearing their throats behind them. The boys looked back and saw the P.C.

_**The **__**Metamorphosis Day Spa**_

_**New York City**_

_**10:10 p.m.**_

After the girls got done shopping for their club outfits, they decided to go to the spa.

"Wow, this is sooooo relaxing" said Alicia while lying on the massage table with hot rocks on her back.

"I couldn't agree more" said Dylan while getting her nails done.

"So what do you guys think?" said massie while walking in the room with her club outfit.

Massie was wearing an Evening Little Darlin Corset Tiered Dress by Betsey Johnson with pink jimmy choos and a tiffany necklace.

"Your sooo a ten!" said Kristen and Dylan at the same time.

"Derrick is going to be drooling at you, when he see's you!" said Claire while chuckling.

"Now it's your turn" said massie while pushing all the girls into rooms.

Claire came out wearing a Burnout Stripe Organza Dress by Betsey Johnson with white Kate Spade heels and wearing a juicy couture necklace.

"9.9 but add some gloss and you'll be flawless" said Massie smiling.

"Next" said massie.

Dylan came out wearing a Burberry TIERED CHECK DRESS with White Jimmy Choo heels and a Betsey Johnson Bracelet.

"10" said massie and Claire at the same time.

Kristen then came out wearing dark true religion jeans, a Dolce&Gabbana Stretch Gabardine Bustier shirt and Burberry Round Toe Pumps.

"10"

"10"

"10"

Next came Alicia wearing a black L.A.M.B. 'Lolita' Voile Dress with Valentino 'Mena' T-Strap Patent Leather Sandals and a Cartier necklace.

"Wow, you're a 10!" said Dylan.

"10"

"10"

"Okay girls, let's get going!" said massie.

**Massie's Penthouse**

**New York City**

**10:30 p.m.**

As the girls got out of the limo, they went directly to elevator to go get the boys.

"I wonder if the boys are dressed nice?" said Alicia while all the p.c. members were waiting in the elevator.

"The number one question is what they are doing?" said Dylan.

"Yeah" said Kristen agreeing with Dylan.

"Remember girls, tonight we are going to show the boys what they can't have!" said massie while getting out of the elevator.

As the girls were about to open the door, they heard shouting and screaming.

"What are they up to?" said Claire

"I don't know but were about to find out" said massie while opening the door.

"Be really quiet" said massie while signaling the girls with a "shhh".

The girls went to the room where the boys were shouting and saw them having a pillow fight. The girls cleared their throats and the boys looked back.

**(Nobody's point of view)**

**Massie's Penthouse**

"Wow, I didn't know boys STILL have pillow fights" said massie while the p.c. started to laugh.

"Yeah, of course, we do!" said Cam while trying to play-it off.

"Right, just like how the p.c. plays sports, no offense Kristen" said Alicia.

"None taken" said Kristen still trying to control her laugh.

"So are we ready to go?" said massie while staring at the boys.

"Yep and you girls look amazing" said Derrick while looking at the girls but especially one with amber eyes.

"Yeah I have to agree with derrick" said cam.

"Yeah"

The girls looked perfect in their club apparel.

"Okay well stop drooling and let's go" said Kristen while leading everyone out of the penthouse.

"To the Limo!" said the boys all at once.

The boys escorted the girls in limo and soon they were all heading for the new club called The Retro Urban. **(Not a Real Club?) **

* * *

As always read and review!

Peace and L0ve,

*Chrystal*

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

_

* * *

Hey Guys, Sorry i haven't wrote in awhile, so i decided to finish this Chapter today and it's 1:30 in the morning! I hope you enjoy!! and Any suggestions are welcomed! Oh and sorry if there's any errors on my spelling or if anything doesn't makes sense. :) :P

* * *

_

Flashback:

"_So are we ready to go?" said massie while staring at the boys._

"_Yep and you girls look amazing" said Derrick while looking at the girls but especially one with amber eyes._

"_Yeah I have to agree with derrick" said cam._

"Yeah"

_The girls looked perfect in their club apparel._

"_Okay well stop drooling and let's go" said Kristen while leading everyone out of the penthouse. _

"_To the Limo!" said the boys all at once._

_The boys escorted the girls in limo and soon they were all heading for the new club called The Retro Urban. __**(Not a Real Club?) **_

**The Retro Urban Club**

**New York City**

**10:45 p.m.**

As the girls and guys got out of the limo, they were immediately attacked by fans.

"Oh My Gosh it's…. Massie Block!" said a fan trying to take a picture of massie. "Derrick Harrington, I Love you!" said a girl fan trying to hold on to derrick's hand. "Claire Lyons, Look over here!" The group took at least 10 minutes to sign autographs and take pictures with their beloved fans. "Gosh, derrick, I'm not a fan!" said massie while looking at her arm with derrick's signature on it. "Oh, sorry massie, but you know you wanted my signature sometime later." Said derrick, while smirking. The boys and the P.C. started to snicker.

Fans were constantly calling out their names and started to crowd more around them. But thanks to a club security guard, the guard took the group into the club for a booth to sit in. "Thanks again,……Rob" said Cam while looking at the security guards name tag. "No problem, Oh, and good luck to guys in the championships" said rob the security guard while leaving.

"Wow, that was Crazy!" said Dylan with an exhausted look. "Yeah, were probably gonna have to sign autographs again before we leave too!" said Kemp while sitting next to Dylan. "Well there's probably going to be a lot of headlines in the paper tomorrow and they better put a good picture of me in there." said a smiling Alicia while looking at hot guys in the club.

"Don't you have a perfect boyfriend?" said josh giving death glares to other guys in the club but still looking at Alicia. "Yeah but he's at another model shoot…in Spain." Said Alicia while looking at the table.

"Anyone want any drinks?" said Derrick and Cam knowing that this was one of those awkward moments.

"Yeah, we'll have martinis' and margaritas" said massie while asking everyone what they wanted.

"Well we'll be back" said derrick and cam while going over to the bar.

**Derrick and Cam's Point of view**

**At the bar**

"So are you going to dance with massie tonight?" said Cam sitting in a stool.

"I'm not sure but I'm gonna try" said Derrick while smirking at girls next to him.

"Whatever, dude", said Cam, while looking at derrick then back at the table.

"What?" said Derrick looking cam with a suspicious expression.

"Dude, you can't just go flirting with other girls, when there's a perfect girl waiting at a table for you. You have to a gentleman because that's what girls see in guys." Said Cam looking at Massie.

Derrick saw cam look at massie and he wondered for a moment. _Does Cam like Massie? Is he saying that I'm not good enough for massie? I'll show him that massie's mine and I can be a gentleman…even though it's going to be tough._

"Dude, you're totally right. What about you and your lover Claire?" said Derrick trying to emphasize Claire's name.

"Well she's been ignoring me but I would do anything just to get her back. Are you okay, man, no offense but your acting weird?" said Cam while staring back at Claire then to derrick.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said derrick looking at cam then to massie.

"Here's your drinks, boys" said the bartender "And can I have your autographs, I'm such a huge fan of you guys!" while putting his hands on his heart.

"Ummm…sure!" said Cam and Derrick with freaked out expressions and trying to hold in their laughs.

**At the Booth**

**The Retro Urban Club**

**New York City, 11:00 p.m.**

As soon as Derrick and Cam brought the drinks back, Josh said, "Who's up for a game?"

"What's with you and games!" said derrick with an annoyed expression thinking about the last game they played a game.

"Nothing, there just fun!" said a smirking josh.

"Sure" said everybody.

"Okay, how bout we play truth or dare mixed with a twist" said josh looking at everyone. "If you don't tell the truth or do a dare, you have to drink another drink or have a shot of tequila. Got it?"

There was a chorus of "yeahs" and "sures".

"Okay, I'll go first then" said josh looking at the group. "I choose Derrick".

"Dude what's with you choosing me first!" said derrick with an angry voice.

"You guys played already?" said Kristen while sipping her drink.

The boys all looked at derrick and burst out laughing. "Yeah, we sure did" said Kemp while punching derrick's arm. "Okay derrick, truth or dare?" said a smirking josh.

"Umm……truth." Said derrick giving another smirk in josh's direction.

"Okay, what, do you have now in your pocket and show us?" said josh smirking in everyone's direction especially to derrick.

Derrick looked at josh with a hatred look. "We'll I have my phone, gum, a sharpie, my wallet, and-"

"And what?" said josh smirking at derrick.

"Well I also have-"

"Hey, are you that one hot soccer goalie named Derrick Harrington?" said a blonde girl with her brunette friend on her side. The two girls were dressed in tight tank tops and short miniskirts with high heels.

"Well yes, I am and-" said derrick shaking their hands but instead got pulled toward the dance floor.

"Wow, they are sooooo desperate." Said massie looking at the two girls trying to grind with an uncomfortable derrick looking at the table with his puppy dog eyes.

"Are you jealous, massie, that you aren't the one grinding with him?" said Plovert smirking.

"What are you talking about, I don't like, derrick!" Said massie blushing while taking a sip of her drink.

"Sure you are massie. Massie we all know you still like him." Said Dylan while the others agreed by nodding their heads.

"You guys are so-"But massie didn't continue because a server came over and gave massie a drink.

"I didn't order this" said massie trying to give the drink back to the server.

"Well that guy, over there, did." Said the server, handing the drink back to massie and leaving.

The P.C and the boys looked over where the server pointed and saw a guy with brown hair and green eyes smirking in their direction.

_Well if Derrick wants to play a game, then let the games begin. _"I'm going to go talk to him and tell him…..thanks for my drink." Said massie getting up from the booth a walking toward the guy.

"Ummm, okay, well bye than." Said Claire.

"Hey, let's go dance!" said Alicia to the rest of the P.C, soon they got up and left except for Kristen.

"Hey Kristen want to go dance?" said Plovert.

"Sure" said Kristen grabbing Plovert's arm and guiding him to the dance floor.

"Well I guess that makes me and you" said josh looking towards Kemp's direction but saw no one there. "Wow, so much for a game" said josh with sarcasm and sipping his first drink of many.

**Massie's Point of View**

**The Retro Urban**

As I was walking toward this really hot guy, I had other things wondering in my head. _This guy is soooo Hot! He will so make Derrick jealous! Okay I wonder if I have enough gloss or my hair is okay. Wait what if he is just trying to use me and his friend can make a good boyfriend for Dylan…I think._

"Hey, I'm Massie Block" I said while standing infront of the guy and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Massie, I'm Connor" said the hot brunette shaking Massie's hand. "So what brings a very hot girl coming over to talk to me?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for my drink." Said Massie giving her best flirtatious smile toward Connor. She looked from the corner of her eye and spotted Derrick looking at her. "How about a dance?" said Massie.

"Sure why not?" said Connor smirking and getting off his stool.

As Massie and Connor were walking toward the Dance floor, Massie spotted something that she didn't want to see. She saw Claire's Boyfriend Trevor and Derrick's Fiancé Amanda grinding and kissing each other.

_Oh My Gosh!, I hope Claire doesn't see this! Where's Claire! I better tell her or it might get worst! Wow since when am I being nice!_

Massie looked in all directions and saw Claire dancing with Dylan and Alicia.

"Are you okay Massie?" said Connor looking confused at Massie.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I saw my friend's ex here.".

"Well I can leave, if you want then" said Connor with hurt in his eyes.

"No, were dancing because I want to know you better" I said while trying to pull  
Connor back from leaving.

Massie and Connor then started to dance to Poker Face by Lady Gaga. While they were dancing, massie was trying to focus on derrick and his expressions but massie also watched Claire have fun and not be heartbroken. _Wow Connor is such a romantic guy? Wait I thought I like derrick? But cam is going to help me make a plan? Does he want me to get derrick jealous?_

_I looked back at Claire and saw her walking toward the restroom._

"_Having a good time tonight, Massie?" said Connor staring into Massie's amber eyes._

"_I sure-" But massie didn't continue and massie immediately knew what was going to happen as soon as she claire's shocked expression across the room. _

**Derrick's Point of View**

**The Retro Urban**

As soon as these girls pulled me into dance with them, I felt so uncomfortable. Number one- they are trying so hard to be sexy…but they can't! Number 2 –their not my Block and never WILL be. Number 3- there just want to be caught dancing with THE Derrick Harrington and them in a magazine…..whatever.

I looked back at the table and saw everyone including Massie looking. _Is that hurt and jealousy in her beautiful amber eyes?_

_As I kept continue to dance with these wannabes, I saw massie walking to some guy. Who is this guy and what makes him think, massie wants him? Or does she want Cam? Wow I'm so confused. OR massie is trying to make me jealous? Well guess what, Block, its working!" I wanted so badly just to tell massie that I still loved her but I would have to do something big._

_As Massie and this Guy were walking toward the dance floor, I saw massie pause as she was walking and she had a shocked expression on her face. I looked over to what she was staring at and immediately my jaw dropped._

**Claire's Point of View**

**The Retro Urban**

As soon as Leesh told us to go dance, I was so relieved just to get away from Cam. I still love him but I feel like he's going to break my heart again. Besides Cam, I have Michael and he's a True Honest Gentleman. Wow I miss Michael so much; I can't wait until he comes back from his England Lacrosse Game. As leesh, Dylan, and I were dancing to Womanizer by Britney Spears, I glanced at Cam's direction and saw him looking at me too. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks as soon as I saw his smirk. Wow he knows how to make girls blush and make them have butterflies in their stomach. Soon after, Pokerface by Lady Gaga came on; I looked in Massie direction and saw her mouth drop at something. I couldn't see what she was staring, but it was probably Robert Pattinson or someone she adores.

"Hey guys, I 'm going to go to fix my make-up, be back soon" said Claire leaving Alicia and Dylan behind. This is such a good time to call Michael. As Claire was walking to the restroom, she started to dial michael's number. As soon as Claire looked up, she wasn't ready to see what she wanted to see.

**Cam's Point of View**

Wow! Claire looks so beautiful tonight! I wish she would just talk to me and we could work out our problems. But I completely forgot about her jerk of a boyfriend Michael.

I glanced at Claire and saw her look at me too. We stayed looking into each other's eyes until I gave one of my signature smirks.

_Was that a blush on Claire's cheek? Is there a chance we can be together after all? So many things were going in my head._

"Hey, do you want to dance with me?" said a seducing blonde girl with a tight dress to Cam.

"Actually, my girlfriend is actually waiting for me." Said Cam looking at Claire and saw her walking toward the restrooms.

"Oh well-" said the seducing blonde but didn't get to finish, when Cam started to follow Claire.

"Claire, what's wrong?" said cam touching her arm but Cam looked at what Claire was staring at and Cam's face immediately went to anger.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

PEace and L0ve,

*Chrystal* :)

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

~I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry guys for not updating like in forever!! I had a bunch of testing and other problems!! Well here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!! I Love you guys and any suggestions are welcome!~

* * *

**

Derrick's Point of View

**The Retro Urban**

As soon as these girls pulled me into dance with them, I felt so uncomfortable. Number one- they are trying so hard to be sexy…but they can't! Number 2 –their not my Block and never WILL be. Number 3- there just want to be caught dancing with THE Derrick Harrington and them in a magazine…..whatever.

I looked back at the table and saw everyone including Massie looking. _Is that hurt and jealousy in her beautiful amber eyes?_

_As I kept continue to dance with these wannabes, I saw massie walking to some guy. Who is this guy and what makes him think, massie wants him? Or does she want Cam? Wow I'm so confused. OR massie is trying to make me jealous? Well guess what, Block, its working!" I wanted so badly just to tell massie that I still loved her but I would have to do something big._

_As Massie and this Guy were walking toward the dance floor, I saw massie pause as she was walking and she had a shocked expression on her face. I looked over to what she was staring at and immediately my jaw dropped._

**Claire's Point of View**

**The Retro Urban**

As soon as Leesh told us to go dance, I was so relieved just to get away from Cam. I still love him but I feel like he's going to break my heart again. Besides Cam, I have Michael and he's a True Honest Gentleman. Wow I miss Michael so much; I can't wait until he comes back from his England Lacrosse Game. As Leesh, Dylan, and I were dancing to Womanizer by Britney Spears, I glanced at Cam's direction and saw him looking at me too. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks as soon as I saw his smirk. Wow he knows how to make girls blush and make them have butterflies in their stomach. Soon after, Pokerface by Lady Gaga came on; I looked in Massie direction and saw her mouth drop at something. I couldn't see what she was staring, but it was probably Robert Pattinson or someone she adores.

"Hey guys, I 'm going to go to fix my make-up, be back soon" said Claire leaving Alicia and Dylan behind. This is such a good time to call Michael. As Claire was walking to the restroom, she started to dial Michael's number. As soon as Claire looked up, she wasn't ready to see what she wanted to see.

**Cam's Point of View**

Wow! Claire looks so beautiful tonight! I wish she would just talk to me and we could work out our problems. But I completely forgot about her jerk of a boyfriend Michael.

I glanced at Claire and saw her look at me too. We stayed looking into each other's eyes until I gave one of my signature smirks.

_Was that a blush on Claire's cheek? Is there a chance we can be together after all? So many things were going in my head._

"Hey, do you want to dance with me?" said a seducing blonde girl with a tight dress to Cam.

"Actually, my girlfriend is actually waiting for me." Said Cam looking at Claire and saw her walking toward the restrooms.

"Oh well-"said the seducing blonde but didn't get to finish, when Cam started to follow Claire.

"Claire, what's wrong?" said cam touching her arm but Cam looked at what Claire was staring at and Cam's face immediately went to anger.

**(Nobody's Point of View)**

**The Retro Urban**

**New York City, 11:45 P.M.**

"HOW COULD YOU!!!" screamed Claire running towards Michael with tears running down her face while pushing anyone who comes in her way.

Michael turned around and saw Claire coning towards his way. "Claire, it's not what you think" said Michael getting out of Amanda's hold and trying to grab Claire. Claire immediately went to cam and hugged him.

Derrick immediately excused himself from the two girls dancing with him. "Wow, Amanda, never knew you could be such a stupid slut!" spat Derrick looking at Amanda full of disgust.

"Dude, how could you say that to her face when she already has evidence to prove!" said Cam yelling at Michael while holding Claire in his arms. Claire then realized what she was doing and ran over to massie who was standing there with that Connor guy.

"DUDE, this is none of your business!" said Michael pushing cam.

"DUDE, this is my business, you shouldn't treat a nice and sweet girl like Claire like that!" said Cam said while pushing Michael back.

"You know what Amanda, were done, and I never want to see your face again! Our engagement is over!" said derrick while running out of the club with some girls following him.

"But Derrick, that was nothing, Michael came on me first!!" screamed Amanda with tears in her eyes. "Derrick, I Love you!!"

Massie then turned and watched derrick leave. She then looked back at Amanda, "How could you tell derrick that when you were here sucking faces with Michael here" said massie while pointing at Michael.

"You know what, MASSIE, YOU'RE not involved in this and you don't know what it feels like to love derrick." Said a screaming Amanda.

"I do know what it feels like to love derrick, Amanda, because the truth is……But massie didn't get to continue to a loud punch. Everyone looked over and saw Cam lying on the ground with blood dripping down his mouth and Michael punching him.

"Michael, stop!" screamed Claire while standing next to massie, Alicia, and Dylan. "Connor what are you doing?" said massie when she saw Connor grab Michael up and punch him. Cam got up and helped Connor punch Michael in the stomach before Michael was lying unconscious on the floor. Cam went back to where Claire, Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were standing. Claire looked at where Amanda was standing and slapped her across the face. Amanda looked at Claire with a shocked looked then went over to go help Michael.

"Massie, where did Derrick go?" said cam while looking at Claire return back to their group.

"I don't know but can we please leave, I think there's been enough drama for tonight" said Massie while putting her hand on her head. "Speaking of tonight, where's Kemp and josh?"

The group looked over at the bar and saw a wasted josh lying at their reserved booth. "Hi, I'm josh and I am a wasted—"but josh didn't continue because he was already asleep.

"Wow Alicia, look at your drunken boyfriend!" said Dylan while laughing and pointing at josh.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Alicia with an angry look on her face. The group looked around the club and saw Kemp dancing with a group of girls. "Yo, Kemp, Let's go!" said Cam waving toward him.

"Well excuse, me ladies, but I've gotta be somewhere" said Kemp leaving and putting on a smirk. The group of girls watched Kemp walk away and they all sighed.

"Well it's nice to see you guys again" said Kemp returning to their group. Massie then looked at Kemp and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Owwww, what was that for!" said Kemp to massie while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being cocky and you just being you." said massie. "And can you and Cam go grab Mr. Wasted over there" said massie pointing at josh.

"Hey where's Chris and Kristen?" said Alicia while searching the club again.

"Oh Kristen said that her and Chris were going somewhere" said Dylan taking her last sip of her martini.

As the groups were leaving the club, they signed autographs and took pictures.

"Ummm, why are you carrying josh" asked a fan toward Cam and Kemp. "Well he actually has a hang-"said Kemp

Cam interrupted and said "Actually he's acting……how to play a drunk person, isn't he great?" "Oh My Gosh, Josh can not only play soccer but also can act!" screamed the girl.

When the group got back into the limo, Massie said "Hey guys wanna stay a night and my penthouse?"

"Yeah" said Cam while Claire was sleeping on his lap. "Whatever" said Kemp while staring at Dylan? As they were driving and everyone was sleeping except for massie and Cam, Cam looked at massie and said "Massie, We should really fine derrick."

"Yeah, I know Cam but I don't know where he might be" said massie looking out the window.

"Well he just saw his fiancée cheat on him…so I really don't know where he is" said Cam shrugging.

"I think I know where he is" said Massie looking at Cam then looking back at the window.

Central Park

Friday, 1:25 a.m.

Derrick's Point of view

_As soon as I saw Amanda and Michael, I knew that it was over between us._

"_You know what Amanda, were done, and I never want to see your face again! Our engagement is over!" I while was running out of the club and there were some girls following me._

"_Derrick Harrington!!" screamed some of my fans. "We love you!!"_

_Yeah but there was only one girl that I love and her name was Massie Block the Model. I really don't care if she is a model; all I care about is her being with me._

_I saw a taxi and whistled for it to stop. As soon as, I got in I told the driver to take me to Central Park. So here I am sitting and just thinking of what I should do. As I was imagining memories of massie and me from high school, I remembered a special memory from this very spot._

_Flashback_

_12__th__ Grade, April 31__st_

_Central Park, New York, New York_

"_Massie I'm going to miss you sooo much!" I said while holding massie's hand._

"_Derrick I'm going to miss you too!" said massie while looking in derrick's puppy dog eyes. "Derrick, when you're away, promise me that you won't marry anyone and at least stay out of trouble!" said massie._

"_I promise, but you have to promise me to block that you won't fall in love with anyone else." _

"_I promise."_

_**(Back to Reality)**_

"_Hey" said a very familiar voice._

_I looked up and saw massie. "Hey…..…how did you find me here?"_

"_Well I do remember this spot from high school and…. You made me promise" said massie looking down at the ground._

"_Ohhh" I said looking down at my hands._

"_Derrick I'm sorry for what happened tonight with you and Amanda. She really doesn't deserve you and I told her that in her face." Said massie now sitting next to me on the bench._

"_Massie, it's fine, really, I guess it was meant to be……Plus I think I love this other girl" I said looking up from my hands to Massie's Amber eyes. _

"_You do?" said massie. I think I could see hurt in her eyes._

"_Yeah I do and she's sitting right next to me"_

_Massie then looked up and we were staring into each other's eyes for awhile until I grabbed her face and smashed my lips with hers._

"_Derrick I think…… I think….."_

"_Massie it's fine if you don't love me but I just want to let you know that I love you and Cam will have a great girl." I said looking down back at the ground._

"_Cam? What are you talking about? Me and Cam?" Then all of a sudden massie started to laugh._

"_What?"_

"_Derrick your sooooo…..funny." said massie looking back into my eyes. "Cam was just trying to help me get you jealous."_

"_Oh …Well when I see cam I'm going to hurt him" _

"_Well I think he's been hurt enough. You see after you left, he punched Michael and I guess well Claire slapped Amanda."_

"_Oh, Well I guess I owe them both" I said._

_After a sudden awkward pause, Massie said "Derrick…..I…..still…like…you" while her teeth were chattering from the coldness air._

_I grabbed massie and pulled her into a hug, "Massie I like you too and I always have."_

"_Derrick, I think we should go back to our friends and go fix up some problems." Said massie getting up._

"_Problems?" I said confused._

"_Yeah especially with Josh" said massie giggling. _

_Then I took her hand and led her to the taxi, soon we were on our way towards massie's penthouse._

* * *

Please Review!!

Peace and love,

Chrystal

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

Hey guys! here's the next chapter! and thanks for all the reviews! I Love you guys! :) Plus testing is coming soon, so sorry if i don't update!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Hey" said a very familiar voice._

_I looked up and saw massie. "Hey…..…how did you find me here?"_

"_Well I do remember this spot from high school and…. You made me promise" said massie looking down at the ground._

"_Ohhh" I said looking down at my hands._

"_Derrick I'm sorry for what happened tonight with you and Amanda. She really doesn't deserve you and I told her that in her face." Said massie now sitting next to me on the bench._

"_Massie, it's fine, really, I guess it was meant to be……Plus I think I love this other girl" I said looking up from my hands to Massie's Amber eyes. _

"_You do?" said massie. I think I could see hurt in her eyes._

"_Yeah I do and she's sitting right next to me"_

_Massie then looked up and we were staring into each other's eyes for awhile until I grabbed her face and smashed my lips with hers._

"_Derrick I think…… I think….."_

"_Massie its fine if you don't love me but I just want to let you know that I love you and Cam will have a great girl." I said looking down back at the ground._

"_Cam? What are you talking about? Me and Cam?" Then all of a sudden massie started to laugh._

"_What?"_

"_Derrick your sooooo…..funny." said massie looking back into my eyes. "Cam was just trying to help me get you jealous."_

"_Oh …Well when I see cam I'm going to hurt him" _

"_Well I think he's been hurt enough. You see after you left, he punched Michael and I guess well Claire slapped Amanda."_

"_Oh, Well I guess I owe them both" I said._

_After a sudden awkward pause, Massie said "Derrick…..I…..still…like…you" while her teeth were chattering from the coldness air._

_I grabbed massie and pulled her into a hug, "Massie I like you too and I always have."_

"_Derrick, I think we should go back to our friends and go fix up some problems." Said massie getting up._

"_Problems?" I said confused._

"_Yeah especially with Josh" said massie giggling. _

_Then I took her hand and led her to the taxi, soon we were on our way towards massie's penthouse._

Massie's Penthouse

New York, New York

**(Derrick's Point of View)**

**Saturday, 1:28 a.m.**

_When Massie and I were walking into the door of Massie's penthouse, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at my phone and saw a new text message._

_**New Text Massage**_

_**Amanda: Hey baby, where you at?**_

_Man, Amanda was getting on my last nerves. _

"Hey derrick, are you okay? "Said a confused massie walking into the kitchen. "Where is everyone at?"

"Yeah….I just have to go call someone first…I'll be back." said derrick walking down the hallway and sitting on a chair. Derrick then started to reply back to Amanda's text message.

_Derrick: What do you want?_

_**Amanda: Derry, I was just checking up on you! Besides I'm waiting for you at The Plaza. ;)**_

_Derrick: Amanda, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Derry! Plus I'm fine._

**Amanda: Baby stop being like a sore loser and come over here.**

_Derrick: Amanda, it's over, you cheated on me!_

**Amanda: What are you talking about?! Michael came on to me! U should be angry at Michael.**

_Derrick: Look you cheated on me and that's it. Besides I like someone else._

**Amanda: Derrick, Don't tell me it's Massie Block! If it is, I will ruin both of your lives!**

_Derrick: It is actually and I love her, so delete my number off Ur phone._

**Amanda: Fine, if that's the way u wanna play. U two will regret this and watch out derrick for u and that slut! ;)**

When I was about to text back, I heard Massie scream. I ran to block's door and I was struggling to open.

"Stupid door! Massie, I'm coming!" I was panicking trying to get the stupid door open. I finally got the door open and went searching around the whole house looking for massie. I opened massie's bedroom door and there I saw massie talking on the phone.

"Block, Are you okay?" I asked confusedly but all I got from massie was a "Shhh" hand motion. I walked out of massie's bedroom to see where everyone was. I went into the first guest room and saw all the boys lying on the bed. "Awkward" I whispered shouted to them.

_Was that Kemp's hand around……Cam? Why isn't Cam doing anything about it? Man I wish I had something to shove into Kemp's mouth for his snoring._

_As I was going to exit the room, I accidently tripped over something. I looked back at what I tripped at and saw josh lying on the ground with writing on his head that said "DRUNK BOY". I lightly chuckled, as I was imaging what had happened. As I was getting up, I heard a slap coming from the bed and saw cam jump off the bed quickly._

"_Man, Kemp is sick and when girls say he's a perv….he is…. Oh hey derrick!" said Cam getting up and going to a couch by the window, I was laughing by the time I saw Cam jump off the bed._

"_Hey" _

"_Dude, so are you and massie a thing now?" said Cam smirking._

"_Well…not really. She said she likes me and told her I like her too but then she got up and said we should come back to the penthouse to see you guys." I said looking down at my hands._

"_Oh…well I'll help you two be together again. You two are perfect for each other but you guys don't seem to realize it. Massie is way better than Amanda, no offense derrick but she was dumb!" said cam._

"_Yeah thanks for telling me, when I already knew it." I said while giving Cam a high-five._

"_Well I'm gonna go" I said to cam while getting up and leaving._

"_Okay well goodnight." Said cam laying down on the couch_

"_Oh and cam…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_What happened to josh" I said looking at josh on the ground sleeping._

_Cam chuckled and said "Long story and ask him in the morning."_

_As I was walking to the living room to sleep for the night, I heard massie call my name. I walked into massie's room and saw her sitting on her bed with her Apple laptop on her lap. _

"_Yes, block." I said giving her my best smirk._

"_Ummm….so I got a call from my agent and she wants me to do photo shoot in California and my plane is leaving tomorrow." Said massie avoiding eye contact with me._

"_You got a call at 2:00 in the morning from your agent to let you know that you are going to California? So what does that mean?" I said sitting down on her bed. _

"_Yep. Well….I don't know" said massie._

"_Well I don't know about you but I think I need a vacation before the big soccer championship game." _

"_Really?! That would be sooo awesome" said massie bringing me into a hug with a big grin on her face._

"_Yeah I mean, the boys and I need a vacation and I'm sure the rest of the P.C. need a vacation too!" I said._

"_Yeah I guess your right…..for once" said Massie smirking._

"_Wow I'm sooo offended" I said while putting on my best fake girly voice and putting a hand on my heart. Massie chuckled and soon we started to tickle each other._

"_Block, I think you need your rest" I said while getting up._

"_Okay…Well good night Derrick!" said Massie._

"_Good night Massie!" I said while turning toward the door._

"_Derrick you can sleep in my bed too" said massie patting the space next to her in the bed._

"_Well…okay" I said while walking over to the empty space. I had nothing else to wear because I was still in my club outfit, so I took off my shirt and was just wearing my boxers to bed._

_Before I went to bed, I was thinking what Amanda said in the text message: _

_Amanda: Fine, if that's the way u wanna play. U two will regret this and watch out derrick for u and that slut! ;)_

_What does she mean, you better watch out? Soon I was asleep and was dreaming about the girl who was lying next to me._

**Massie's Penthouse**

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, Saturday, 7:45 A.M.**

**(Massie's Point of View)**

As soon as I woke up, I found arms wrapped my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw derrick still sleeping.

_Wow, he has a tanned and muscular chest. I said to myself. He has a perfect facial structure. His eyes are so cute when he looks at you._

I looked over at the clock and it read 7:45 p.m. I really didn't want o leave but I unwrapped derrick's arms around my waist slowly, so I couldn't wake him up. I then went to the bathroom to go take a shower. When I was done, I got dressedinto true religion jeans, a **DÉGRADÉ CHECK TUNIC from Burberry, and Purple Jimmy Choo heels, and the new Neo Cabby MM Louis Vutton Bag. **When I came out of my closest, I still saw Derrick still sleeping. As I was walking to the kitchen, I heard a really loud snoring coming from the first guest room. I opened the door and saw Cam sleeping by the window couch, Josh lying on the ground in front of me, and saw Kemp lying on the bed. As soon as, I was leaving the room, I heard one of the guys mumbling something about ice cream.

"WOW" I said as I shut the door and made my way toward the kitchen. As I was walking, I felt a hand cover my mouth and another hand grab my waist... I screamed and soon I was kicking.

"Geez mass, Come down, were not kidnapping you!" said Claire while releasing massie.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" said massie turning around seeing the whole P.C. already clean.

"Well we heard you, so we got up and all showered, and now we're going to go get Starbucks" said Dylan getting her new Burberry bag.

"Okay, well let's go!" I said.

"Shouldn't we leave something for josh and maybe leave them a note?" said Alicia.

"Your right!" said Claire getting out her Juicy Couture Notebook and Tiffany's Pen.

Dear Boys,

We are going out for awhile to……..shop. We'll be back at 9:30! Josh there is some pills in the bathroom.

Love,

Massie Alicia Claire Dylan 

"Okay, I left the pills in the bathroom, so let's go" said Dylan. The P.C. then walked out the door of Massie's Penthouse and went to go get Starbucks.

**Massie's Penthouse**

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, Saturday, 8:00 A.M.**

**(Derrick's Point Of View)**

As I woke up, felt that my hands were empty, where's massie? I remembered that in the middle of the night, I let massie sleep in my arms.

I got up and looked for massie. I searched the bathroom, her closest; which was full of lots and lots of clothes! I went to the boy's room and didn't see her. I made my way to the kitchen and saw a note.

Dear Boys,

We are going out for awhile to……..shop. We'll be back at 9:30! Josh there is some pills in the bathroom.

Love,

Massie Alicia Claire Dylan 

Okay well good thing I didn't go because I hate to shop! Wait! I looked over and reread the note again. Josh had pills?! For what! I walked my way back to the boy's room and saw them all still sleeping. I sneaked my way over to cam and started to slap him.

"Dude, what's your problem!" said cam turning back over to resist the slaps.

"Dude, wake up!" I shouted at him "Now let's go wake up Josh!"

"Fine" said cam.

Cam and I were going to slap Josh but instead heard him say "I love Mr. Rosy"!

Cam and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Yo, Josh, Wake up!" Said Cam.

"What, ouch my head hurts" said Josh slowly getting up.

Cam and I looked at josh's forehead and still saw the writing. We both laughed again and were soon crying on the ground.

"You guys are weird" said josh standing up.

"Not as weird as you." said cam under his breath. I snickered at Cam's remark.

"KEMP, GET UP!!" Cam and I both shouted at the same time.

"Whoa, What?" said Kemp looking at the guys then to josh. Kemp then started to laugh and point at josh.

"Dude, Shut up! And stop pointing at me!" yelled josh.

"Okay well the girls went to go shop and josh, they said there's pills in the bathroom" said Derrick.

"So what should we do?" said Cam.

"We should go cook some breakfast" said Derrick with a huge grin.

"Dude are you cereal? Doesn't Massie have a maid or someone who can do that for us" said Kemp.

"Well I think we should go surprise the girls!" said Derrick. "You guys in or not?"

"AHHHHHHH!! WHO WROTE ON MY FACE?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" yelled josh from the bathroom.

Kemp and Cam both looked at each other and said "I'm in!"

"Well let's go get started!" said derrick running out of the room with Cam and Kemp close behind him.

* * *

Please review!! :)

Peace and Love,

*Chrystal*

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**

* * *

Sorry guys about this chapter being late. I was so busy with camp and i had to think of more ideas. Well i hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**

Massie's Penthouse

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, Saturday, 8:00 A.M.**

**(Derrick's Point Of View)**

As I woke up, felt that my hands were empty, where's massie? I remembered that in the middle of the night, I let massie sleep in my arms.

I got up and looked for massie. I searched the bathroom, her closest; which was full of lots and lots of clothes! I went to the boy's room and didn't see her. I made my way to the kitchen and saw a note.

Dear Boys,

We are going out for awhile to……..shop. We'll be back at 9:30! Josh there is some pills in the bathroom.

Love,

Massie Alicia Claire Dylan 

Okay well good thing I didn't go because I hate to shop! Wait! I looked over and reread the note again. Josh had pills?! For what! I walked my way back to the boy's room and saw them all still sleeping. I sneaked my way over to cam and started to slap him.

"Dude, what's your problem!" said cam turning back over to resist the slaps.

"Dude, wake up!" I shouted at him "Now let's go wake up Josh!"

"Fine" said cam.

Cam and I were going to slap Josh but instead heard him say "I love Mr. Rosy"!

Cam and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Yo, Josh, Wake up!" Said Cam.

"What, ouch my head hurts" said Josh slowly getting up.

Cam and I looked at josh's forehead and still saw the writing. We both laughed again and were soon crying on the ground.

"You guys are weird" said josh standing up.

"Not as weird as you." said cam under his breath. I snickered at Cam's remark.

"KEMP, GET UP!!" Cam and I both shouted at the same time.

"Whoa, What?" said Kemp looking at the guys then to josh. Kemp then started to laugh and point at josh.

"Dude, Shut up! And stop pointing at me!" yelled josh.

"Okay well the girls went to go shop and josh, they said there's pills in the bathroom" said Derrick.

"So what should we do?" said Cam.

"We should go cook some breakfast" said Derrick with a huge grin.

"Dude are you cereal? Doesn't Massie have a maid or someone who can do that for us" said Kemp.

"Well I think we should go surprise the girls!" said Derrick. "You guys in or not?"

"AHHHHHHH!! WHO WROTE ON MY FACE?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" yelled josh from the bathroom.

Kemp and Cam both looked at each other and said "I'm in!"

"Well let's go get started!" said derrick running out of the room with Cam and Kemp close behind him.

**Massie's Penthouse**

**Kitchen**

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, Saturday, 8:00 A.M.**

"I can't believe you two wrote on me!" yelled a cleaned Josh while pointing at Cam and Kemp.

"Dude, you need to control yourself, I know you have a hangover but relax" said Derrick looking in the pantry for pancake mix. Josh then went to sit at the table putting his hand on his forehead.

"Tell me, why were cooking again?" said a curious Kemp.

"Well the girls went shopping…… and don't we want to win them back?" said derrick looking at the guys for agreement.

"Well yeah…..but why does cooking them breakfast, have to do with winning them back?" Said Cam looking through the fridge.

"Well…. Let's get started before they come back." Said Derrick blushing.

After about 1 hour the guys came out of the kitchen with sweat on their foreheads.

"Man, we did sooooo good!" said Kemp punching knuckles with Cam.

"YOU? Did so good? It was more like Derrick and Cam did so good" said Derrick rolling his eyes and going back to the kitchen to get the toast.

"Well, I did mix the pancakes..." said Kemp with a smirk.

"Yeah but it was too watery; the first time" said Josh giving Kemp a "Duh" tone voice.

"Well I think were finally finished" said Derrick taking a step back and looking at the food that Cam and him cooked. They both cooked Pancakes, Bacon, Oatmeal, eggs, toast, and even made small fruit bowls.

"What are we waiting for let's dig in" said Kemp reaching for a slice of toast.

"Dude, we made breakfast for the girls, so we have to wait" said Cam slapping Kemp's hand away from the food while Kemp just stood there giving Cam a puppy dog face. Then the doorbell rang.

"Well, I think it's the girls, so let's go help them with their bags" said Derrick exaggerating the word bags.

Once derrick and the boys opened the door; they were surprised to see who was standing in front of them.

**Starbucks Coffee**

**5****th**** Avenue, New York, New York,**

**8:00 p.m.**

"Umm may I have five sweetened iced green teas?" said Massie telling the cashier guy, while the other P.C. members except for Kristen were looking for a table to sit and talk.

"Okay that will be $23.78 and what name will that be under?" said the cashier holding a cup and sharpie in his hand.

"Umm…Massie" said Massie looking down at the ground so the cashier what know who she is.

"Ohhh, wow, your…your…your….MASSIE BLOCK" screamed the cashier guy.

"Yeah…I am" said Massie looking at the teenager who was checking her out.

"Wow, you do have perfect skin, hair, eyes, your tall, and you do have the body for a model" said the teenage boy smirking.

"Yeah, I just want my drinks and that's It." said massie giving a 50 dollar bill to the guy.

"Anything for you" said the boy giving massie her money back and giving her his phone number.

"Call me anytime" said the boy smirking.

"Sure… in your dreams" muttered massie under her breath and walking over to wear the Alicia, Claire, and Dylan were.

"If your ordering anything else, beware of the perv" said Massie sitting down and pointing at the perverted teenage cashier.

"I don't plan on it" said Alicia flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Okay so guess what?" said Massie leaning in closer to the P.C.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Well last night…" said massie starting.

"Oh my gosh! You and derrick-"said Dylan but was cut off by massie.

"Nooooo I can't believe you would think that!" said Massie with a disgusted face.

"Well I thought you loved him" said a confused Alicia.

"I do but it's just…..I'm not sure…. If…. I'm ready for a relationship" said massie looking back at the table.

"Well Massie-"said Claire but was cut off by the cashier.

"What are you doing now? Are you stalking me?" said Massie giving the boy an irritated look.

"No, I'm just doing my job." Said the boy handing the sweetened iced green tea drinks to the massie and the p.c.

"Yeah but aren't suppose to call massie's name to go and get the drinks up their?" said Claire pointing to the counter.

"Yeah but I thought it would be nice to deliver the drinks myself to five smokin hot ladies"

"Well if were so smoking….tell that to my boyfriend" said Alicia smirking back.

"Ummm….yeah…enjoy your drinks" said the guy turning around and walking back to the counter quickly.

"Okay…so anyways… I got a call last night from my agent last night and she wants me to do a photo shoot……..in California" said massie.

"Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun!" said Dylan while clapping her hands.

"Yeah and last night I told derrick about and he said that him and they boys are going to come with us. He said it's going to be a big vacation before they go back to England for their championship game."

"Wow, we better start packing and shopping then" said Alicia.

"Claire, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Said Dylan looking at Claire's shocked expression.

"What are you staring at?" said Alicia looking at the direction Claire was staring.

The P.C. all looked at the counter and saw Claire's ex-boyfriend Michael.

"Can….we….please….leave?" said Claire with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go" said Massie getting up and grabbing her bag.

As massie and the P.C were leaving, the cashier said "Bye Massie Block!"

Massie winced at her name and looked back and saw Michael staring at them.

"Claire! Claire, we have to talk?" said Michael. Michael had a bandage on his nose and had sunglasses probably covering his eye that cam punched the other night.

"Claire, Alicia, and Dylan go wait in the car and I'll deal with him myself" said Massie turning around and walking to Michael.

"Didn't Cam give you enough of talking the other night at the club?" said an innocent Massie staring her amber eyes into Michael's blue eyes.

"Psh….I can totally beat that loser up any day" said Michael leaning his elbow on the counter.

"Well Claire doesn't want to see your ugly face around her again" said massie.

"Oh just wait and see what you are in for massie. You think you can rule everyone and everyone will obey all your commands. You are such a slut and no guy will ever want you." Said Michael grabbing his Coffee. Massie then took her right hand and slapped Michael across the face.

"Owwww "winced Michael while holding his face.

"Awww, maybe Cam didn't give you enough. Actually there is one guy that wants me and his name is Derrick Harrington. You're just a sleazy Jerk who just gets girls with money. Claire will never take you back and-"but Massie didn't continue because she looked in front of her and Michael's lips on her.

Massie tried to pull away but Michael's held a strong firm on her waist. Then Massie saw something she did not want to see……paparazzi ….taking pictures of her and Michael kissing.

Massie realized that Michael set her up and she punched him in the stomach.

"Owwww" said Michael clenching his stomach.

"How dare you!" said an angry Massie. She then grabbed her Bag and ran fast walked out of Starbucks. Massie was walking until she heard more paparazzi's call her name.

"Massie"

"Massie, is there anything going on between you and Michael?"

_When will they stop! Oh No, What if Claire thinks wrong?! Derrick has to understand! What am I going to say to Claire! _

All these thought were going in massie's head until someone called her name. Massie winced thinking it was paparazzi but instead it was Dylan in the Passenger seat of the car telling her to get in.

"Massie, come on!" said Dylan. Massie then got in the car and was immediately questioned by the p.c...

"What did you say to Michael?" said Claire sitting next to her.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe how many paparazzi there was!" said Alicia.

"Yeah good thing, we left, or they would have got good gossip for the magazines!" said Dylan.

Oh yeah….GOOD Gossip. I can already see my name in the magazine and on TV: MASSIE BLOCK and MICHAEL DIXON caught kissing in Starbucks! Massie thought in her head.

"Massie, are you okay? You look…pale" said Claire looking at Massie.

"Yeah I think so" said Massie looking at the window. _Not_

**Massie's Penthouse**

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, Saturday, 9:10 A.M.**

The boys had shocked expressions when they saw who was in front of them……..Duh-livia Ryan and Derrick's Ex fiancé/ girlfriend Amanda Burton.

"What are you doing here?!" said an irritated Derrick.

"Derry, I Came to visit you here at MASSIE's place" said Amanda in phasing Massie's place.

"Look, this is not my house….so I can't invite you in…..sorry" said Derrick looking at Amanda.

"But Derrick, I have to talk to you" said Amanda whining and stomping her foot to the ground.

"Cammie, I missed you sooooo much!" screamed Duh-livia while hugging cam. Cam looked at Olivia confusedly and gave her back an awkward hug. After 2 minutes, Olivia kept holding cam.

"Okay Olivia, I think you can get off of me now" said Cam nicely trying to get Olivia's hands off him but inside he wanted to just push her off of him.

"Look Amanda, I don't want to talk to you know, so can you just go?" said Derrick signaling to the hall for Amanda trying to leave.

"Can we just please talk…I swear I will be good" said a smirking Amanda.

"Fine, but don't try anything "said Derrick as he and Amanda went to the hall to talk.

"Cam, I just want to let you know that I still love you." Said Olivia.

"Olivia, don't you have somewhere to be?" said Josh looking at Olivia.

"Nooooo but shouldn't you have a hangover?" said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Well- Wait what did you say?" said Josh.

"You should be having a hangover?" said Olivia.

"So it was you that made me drunk last night" said Josh pointing at Olivia.

"Duhhhh, Wow and I thought I was stupid" said Olivia flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"But we didn't see you" said Kemp smirking. "Unless you were sitting with me."

"No, actually I'm really good friends with the bartender and I told him to make all of you drunk" said Olivia smirking.

"Olivia, I don't love you and I will always love CLAIRE...not YOU" said Cam saying this slowly to Olivia.

"Well we will just see about that" said Olivia raising her eyebrows and walking out the door.

"Gosh, chicks are sooo confusing" said Kemp sitting down on a stool.

"Yeah" said Cam and Josh looking at the door with disbelief.

**Massie's Penthouse Hall**

**9:15 a.m.**

**New York, New York**

_**Amanda's Point of View:**_

_I'm going to show Massie how it feels to lose someone….ha my plan is going to work._

"_Derry, look, I still love you and as I said before MICHAEL came on to ME. He kissed me first and I couldn't push him off of me"_

"_Amanda, as I said before, I don't love you anymore." Said Derrick._

"_What are you talking about?" said Derrick giving me a confused look._

"_Remember when I said "Fine, if that's the way u wanna play. U "Well, you really shouldn't have said that" I said looking two will regret this and watch out derrick for u and that slut?" I said smirking._

"Yeah and your trying to threaten me with that?" said Derrick.

"Well I want you to break up with Massie and ditch her. And if you don't then you can kiss your Soccer trophy goodbye. Or I could just simply ruin Massie's Career. Your choice and chose carefully" I said while touching Derrick's cheek. Derrick moved Amanda's hand away from him.

"Well first, Massie and I are not a couple-"than I cut him off and pressed my lips with his.

_**Massie's Point of view:**_

Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and I decided to head to the mall. But they wanted me to go and check on the boys first. As I was walking to the elevator, I strangely saw Duh-livia coming out of it.

_What is she doing here? What does she need?_

_Wow I can't wait until Derrick and I go to California. I hope nothing bad will happened. But hopefully I can tell him the truth about that disgusting kiss with Michael. But if he sees Michael after I tell him; then Michael better start running._

_As I got out of the elevator, I saw couple kissing and the guy looked pretty intense. The guy's hands were around the girl's waist and they needed to get a room. But then I realized that the girl was Amanda. Why is she smirking? But then I realized that she was kissing Derrick._

"Derrick? Nooooo…this can't be happening" I said before I turned around and went back into the elevator. I didn't dare want to look back or even look in Derrick's brown puppy dog eyes. I think I heard him shout my name but I didn't care. I wanted to be away from him. I looked in the elevator walls and discovered that I had tears forming in my eyes.

**Derrick's Point of View:**

_Amanda will never give up and she won't take the fact that I love Massie._

"_What are you talking about?" I confusedly._

"_Remember when I said "Fine, if that's the way u wanna play. U "Well, you really shouldn't have said that" I said looking two will regret this and watch out derrick for u and that slut?" said Amanda smirking._

"Yeah and your trying to threaten me with that?"

"Well I want you to break up with Massie and ditch her. And if you don't then you can kiss your Soccer trophy goodbye. Or I could just simply ruin Massie's Career. Your choice and chose carefully" Amanda said while touching my cheek. I then moved Amanda's hand away.

"Well first, Massie and I are not a couple-"As I was about to continue, I suddenly felt her lips pressed with my own.

_Wow Massie has the softest lips I have ever kissed. She is so perfect and beautiful._

_I soon felt Massie wrap her hands around my neck and I soon put my hands around her waist. As I kept kissing Massie, I heard someone from behind me. The voice sounded just like…..massie. I then got out of my daydream and looked in front of me and saw Amanda instead if my block._

"_Why did you do that?" I spat angrily at Amanda._

"_Because we belong together and I wanted to teach her a lesson." Said Amanda smirking._

"_Massie?" I tried to yell but she already left. I then saw the stairs and went down as fast as I could. I barely made the Lobby and saw Massie running out._

"_Massie?" I yelled. Massie looked back and I saw her with tears in her eyes._

"_Massie, please let me explain" I yelled._

"_I'm sorry, Derrick" was all she said and left me standing there in the lobby with Norman giving me a stink eye._

* * *

**Poor Derrick....Sorry for anything that doesn't make sense....like my spelling. **

**If you have ideas, your welcome to tell.**

**Please Review!**

**Peace and Love,**

***Chrystal***

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

* * *

Okay, Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating in a long time! I am just so busy and I never have time. So school started and my goal is to try to finsih this story. I was thinking about going to 25 chapters but we'll see. So i hope you enjoy this Chapter! and if you were confused in the last chapter about how Derrick was kissing Amanda, well he was daydreaming about Massie...if that makes sense. haha. Sorry, if it's a short chapter...

**Escalade ride with the P.C.**

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, 9:25 a.m.**

**Massie's point of view:**

_As soon as I saw Derrick kissing Amanda, I knew he still loved her. I can't believe I was stupid enough to get back together with him. Were we together? I really need to get away from ALL this stupid drama. Good think I'm leaving in awhile to Cali for my Photo Shoot._

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by the P.C.

"Massie, what's wrong? What happened?" Said Alicia staring at me with a confused expression, once I sat back down in the vehicle.

"Derrick….kissing….Amanda…" I said between my sobs that I couldn't hold back.

"That stupid jerk! Derrick will regret it Massie. He's too dumb to realize what he has right in front of him. You deserve better than him. I mean he's a Soccer Player and you're a model, there two different things." Said Dylan munching on a Luna bar.

"But haven't you heard the term, "Opposites attract", were both different people and that's what made us perfect for each other." I said trying to control my sobs.

"Mass, what if….we get out of this city and someplace else? I'm sure that would be a great vacation for all of us together before we all split again." Said Alicia comforting me.

"Well I am supposed to be leaving for California in a couple of hours….so why not?" I said wiping away my tears.

"Okay, Mass, if that's what's going to make you forget about derrick, then Cali, here we come!" said a grinning Claire.

**Massie's Penthouse Building**

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, 9:30 a.m.**

**Derrick's Point Of View:**

_How Could I mess up and kiss the wrong girl. I really need to stop daydreaming about massie all the time. She get's that effect on me. Her piercing amber browns, the shiny brown lock, and her full lips, she's a gorgeous girl. _

I turned around ready to head toward the elevator until I felt anger waves from behind me. I turned around and saw Norman shaking his head back and forth.

I got in the elevator and thought about a way to get my block back. This was going to be hard.

When the elevator finally opened to Massie's floor, I slowly got out and walked toward the door. As I was about to open the door, something caught my attention by the window where the terrible memory laid. I slowly walked over to see my phone. I unlocked my password from my iphone and gasped at what laid right in my hands. A picture……..

**Massie's Point of view: **

"No, I'm not going back in my penthouse and confront Derrick." I said as soon as I saw that were in front of my penthouse.

"Massie, we need to pack, if were leaving today." Said Claire unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Claire, just please pack for me. If I have to, I will buy you the new Juicy Couture Daydreamer bag." I said using my best puppy dog eyes to Claire. "Fine but I'm holding the Juicy Bag on you" said Claire getting out of the Escalade.

"I will help get your clothes too. If Derrick tries to see you, just lock all the doors or hurt him. But leave that job to me." said Alicia putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, but hurry and Claire, please get my iphone, it's by my bed." I said watching my friends go into the penthouse.

**Massie's Penthouse **

**New York, New York**

**December 11****th****, 10:00 a.m.**

**Claire's Point of View**

"Leesh, all were going to do is, go in the room, get all our stuff for the vacation and leave." Said Claire talking to Alicia.

"What am I going to do, while you guys play a quick charades game of 007?" said Dylan with a pout.

"You…you…will distract the boys." Said Alicia with a smirk.

Once the elevator doors opened, Leesh and I went towards the door and slowly opened it. As we slowly opened it, we were surprised to see all the boys except derrick eating breakfast.

"You girls are back….late" said Cam glancing down at his Rolex watch and checking the time. "Yeah, where's Massie?"

"Well tell us where Derrick is and we will tell you where Massie is" Said Claire giving Cam the evil eye.

"He's somewhere…." Said Cam crossing his arms.

"Well then, Dylan will be gladly to tell where massie is. Right Dylan?" said Claire to Dylan, informing her it was time to distract the boys.

"Ummm…yeah…I guess." Said Dylan walking over to the table and sitting down; right next to Kemp.

Alicia and I quickly ran to the bedrooms to retrieve our clothes and luggage's. Alicia went to go grab her and Dylan's clothes, while I decided to start with Massie's. As I opened Massie's bedroom door, I was surprised to see Derrick laying face down on the bed. I sneakily went to her closest and pulled out her Louis Vuitton luggage. I started shoving numerous designer brand clothes, shoes, swimsuits, bags, and accessories into the luggage. I know for a fact that massie was going to be mad at what I'm doing to her precious belongings.

As soon as I was done with her clothes, I went into her bathroom to collect her makeup and necessities. I soon remembered that Massie wanted me to collect her iphone.

I looked at the vanity, right by Massie's bed and saw that her iphone wasn't there. I checked under her bed and didn't see it under there either. I then realized that there was once place, where I knew where it was at…..Derrick's hand.

I slowly lifted my hand to collect the iphone in Derrick's palm. He was still sleeping and as soon as I saw it, Derrick's brown eyes popped open.

"Claire, what are you Doing?" said derrick with huge eyes.

I realized how close my face was to his and pulled back a little. "Actually I was just going to ask you, why you have Massie's iphone in your hand?"

Derrick looked down at his palm and I saw hurt in his eyes. "I was checking something on Massie's iphone, that's it."

"Oh yeah, what was this something?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing, it's actually none of your business….well sorta…but why are you here anyways?" said Derrick getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Well I'm actually getting Massie's clothes and Luggage…." I said mumbling.

"She's going to California, isn't she?" said Derrick looking intently looking at me.

"Yeah…" I said getting up from the bed and walking toward massie's packed Louis Vuitton Luggage.

"Claire, I need your help?" said Derrick walking toward me while pinching his nose.

"Derrick, there's nothing I can do…..you hurt her and I can't help you. You will just have to figure it out on yourself" I said grabbing the handle of the luggage and walking out the room.

"What if I help you with getting back together with Cam?" said Derrick from behind me.

"Cam and I's relationship has nothing to do with you and Massie's relationship." I said while turning around and staring at Derrick.

"Claire, I see the way, you look at cam. That's the same way, I look at Massie. I love her and I can't let her go again" said Derrick sitting down on the bed and staring at the ground. "Besides, I might be too late…"

"Derrick, what do you mean, you might be too late?" I said confused.

"Well didn't you-"

"Claire, come on, we have to go now" Said Alicia knocking softly on the door.

"Well goodbye Derrick and I might consider helping you. But for now, stay away from massie." I said grabbing massie's iphone from the bed and closing the door.

"Claire, I packed your luggage too, so let's get out of here." Said Alicia struggling grabbing the Louis Vuitton and Burberry bags.

As soon as Leesh and I went toward the door, we saw Dylan commanding the boys to clean up and wash the dishes.

"Josh, that's not the right way to wash the dishes." Said Dylan rolling her eyes and huffing.

"Well what am I, supposed to know. I'm guy….we eat and sleep beside I don't feel good due to both of these idiots over here" Said Josh nodding his head toward Cam and Kemp.

"Dude, we cooked breakfast. Well Derrick and I did" said Cam trying to defend himself.

"Come on Dylan, were leaving now" said Leesh beside me. Dylan rushed toward the luggages, grabbed some bags and left toward the elevator with Leesh.

"Claire, where are you girls going?" said Cam from behind me.

"Were going somewhere to get away from the drama and derrick." I said walking over toward the door but I suddenly felt a tug at my wrist and saw Cam turn me around to face him.

_His one blue and green eye were so gorgeous, his cologne smell of Prada was amazing, and wait….what is that on his shoulder._

I took my finger and picked up the blonde hair that was on his black t-shirt.

"Who's hair is this?" I said looking from the hair to cam's eyes.

"Ummm…Claire…I can explain…You see this morning….Olivia came over and"

"I don't want to hear it anymore" I said crossing my arms and walking out of the penthouse. I could feel the tears rising from my eyes and my heart was breaking.

"Claire, please let me explain" said Cam yelling from behind me.

I quickly got in the elevator and looked to see Cam running towards me. The door was slowly closing and I wish it went faster.

"Bye Cam." I said as the elevator doors fully closed.

As the elevator doors opened, I walked out of this horrible building and towards the Vehicle.

"Claire, are you alright?" said Massie touching my shoulder.

"No, we just need to get out of this city fast" I said tears flowing from my eyes and getting into the vehicle. As soon as Norman packed our luggage into the vehicle, we were off on our way to California. I looked down at my necklace and took it off….Will cam and I have a chance to be forever…..

* * *

**Okay, so in next chapter, I will put Derrick's point of View and what was on his phone that made him depressed. and if you were wondering, what happened to Chris and Kristin. I'll just say that they secretly went to Calfornia and they will be in the story soon...maybe...but that's if you want them in the story. If you have any suggestions of what should happened then review and let me know! :)**

**Peace and Love, **

***Chrystal***


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm on spring break, so i decided to add another chapter! :).........Enjoy! Sorry for errors or misgrammer issues....haha...I wrote this until 3:30 in the morning! Also thanks for all the reviews and i'm trying my hardest to finish this story! Trust me, the drama will all end soon....if you want...**

* * *

Derrick's Point Of View:

When the elevator finally opened to Massie's floor, I slowly got out and walked toward the door. As I was about to open the door, something caught my attention by the window where the terrible memory laid. I slowly walked over to see my phone. I unlocked my password from my iphone and gasped at what laid right in my hands. A picture of….. Massie and Michael Dixon kissing. I checked the number and it was unknown.

_How did someone get a picture of them kissing? If they were kissing then…massie would be cheating on me? But Michael is with Claire? Or was with Claire?_

I quickly turned off my phone and headed back into the room.

"Hey derrick, what's with you? You look like someone just ran over your dog?" said Cam.

"It's probably Massie drama…again" said Josh rolling his eyes.

"No it's fine…well I'm fine…yeah, I'm just going to go into the room and think." said Derrick making a confused face and walking into Massie's room. I walked toward her bed and before I laid down, I suddenly saw her iphone buzzing. I slowly walked over to her vanity and picked up her phone.

"Hello", I said confusingly at the unknown caller.

"Is Massie, there?"

"No she's not…..Do you want to leave a message?" I said, while grinding my teeth trying to hold in my anger.

"Yes, please tell her that I'm looking forward to our escape in California. Oh and tell her that it was Michael Dixon calling her. Thanks. Bye", said Michael Dixon hanging up.

_I guess it is true that Massie doesn't love me anymore_

I took Massie's iphone with toward the bed and lay down. I looked through her phone until I found her pictures. I looked through the many photos of us together and wish it was happy like those times. As I felt a smile grow on my face, I suddenly felt my eyes close in a deep sleep.

I suddenly opened my eyes, when I heard a loud bang in Massie's closet. I slowly looked over and saw Claire looking for something.

_Why is Claire packing and looking for.....Massie's iphone?_

I quickly closed my eyes pretending to sleep until i suddenly felt someone staring at me."Claire, what are you doing?" I asked her with huge eyes.

I realized how close her face was to mine and she pulled back a little. "Actually I was just going to ask you, why you have Massie's iphone in your hand?"

I looked down and remembered the picture of Michael and Massie kissing plus that lovely phonecall. "I was checking something on Massie's iphone, that's it."

"Oh yeah, what was this something?" said Claire, while folding her arms across my chest.

"Nothing, it's actually none of your business….well sorta…but why are you here anyways?" I said getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Well I'm actually getting Massie's clothes and Luggage…."

"She's going to California, isn't she?" I said looking intently at Claire.

"Yeah…" said Claire, while getting up from the bed and walking toward Massie's packed Louis Vuitton Luggage.

"Claire, I need your help?" I said while getting up.

"Derrick, there's nothing I can do…..you hurt her and I can't help you. You will just have to figure it out on yourself" said Claire grabbing the handle of the luggage and slowly walking out the room.

"What if I help you with getting back together with Cam?" I suddenly asked her.

"Cam and I's relationship has nothing to do with you and Massie's relationship." Claire turned around and looked at Derrick.

"Claire, I see the way, you look at Cam. That's the same way, I look at Massie. I love her and I can't let her go again" I said, while sitting down on the bed and staring at the ground. "Besides, I think I might be too late…"

"Derrick, what do you mean, you might be too late?" Claire confused.

"Well didn't you-" But Derrick was interupted by a knock.

"Claire, come on, we have to go now" Said Alicia knocking softly on the door.

"Well goodbye Derrick and I might consider helping you. But for now, stay away from Massie." Claire said as she was grabbing Massie's iphone from the bed and closing the door.

Once the door was closed, I thought about what Claire said. That I should stay away from my lover since high school? But I'm possibly sure that I can't live without her or just even be away from her for a day.

As I layed in Massie's bed thinking about how to win Massie back, I suddely realized what I needed to do but it involved certain people.

"Guys,were going to California" I said as I rushed to the living room where Cam, Josh, and Kemp were.

"Derrick , are you feeling okay?" said Cam getting up from the couch and putting his hand on Derrick's forhead.

"Dude, I feel fine" I said as I swatted away Cam's hand.

"Okay, first, why are we going to California and what's the purpose?" said Josh.

"Well I want to win Massie's heart back and I think i might be in love with her and--"

"Slow down, romeo, you do realize that we have a Championship to win in Italy in less than 5 days, don't you? Said Kemp while looking at his Blackberry.

"Yeah, I do, but--"

"Guys, I think we should help D before we leave for Italy" said Cam as he was staring at Kemp and josh as though he had a plan.

"Fine, but you owe me. I could have been in Italy already and would have been talking to itailian hotties on the beach--" said Kemp but was interrupted by Derrick.

"Dude, don't push it" Derrick said as he was giving evil glares to Kemp. "Besides I thought you liked Dylan?"

"Well...that's a new whole story to discuss." Kemp mumbled as his attention was to the ground instead of looking up at the guys.

"Well what's the Brilliant plan to win Massie's heart?" said Cam as his fingers made quotations, when he said brilliant.

"I was thinking--"

**Massie's Private Jet**

**Los Angeles, California**

**3:00 p.m.**

_I can't believe that Derrick was kissing Amanda after he told me that he didn't love her and canceled the engagement off with her. I thought we had a true special connection but was I a fool to believe it?I guess happy endings don't always exist and come true._

"Massie!" screamed Alicia.

"What, what happened, what's going on?", said massie as she looked from Claire to Dylan and then to the annoyed eyes of Alicia.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes but your in la la land or I think your maybe your just thinking about a certain someone." said a smirking Alicia.

"I'm definately not thinking about anyone, I'm just....wondering.", said massie as she layed her forhead on the airplane window that looked over the beautiful sunny state of California.

"Massie, why are we in California?" said Dylan as she was munching on a luna bar.

"Well, a couple of nights ago, my agent called and said that I have a photoshoot in L.A., and I also thought that maybe we needed a vacation. I mean who doesn't love California", said Massie as continued to look out the private jet's window.

"Massie, is there something wrong? You look like you have something worrying you", said Claire as she sat down next to Massie.

"It's nothing Claire, I'm just stressed and I have alot of different emotions swirming in my brain."

"Massie, I just want to let you know that you can talk to me about anything. Plus I know that our friendship is honest and big. We can never lie or hide anything from each other even if the situation is horrible.", said Claire as she gave Massie a big hug.

"Yeah...no hiding anything...", said Massie as she soon turned to find her other friends sleeping or reading a magazine.

"So what are we going to do after we get off from the airport?"

"Well first, were going to the beach house and I guess just relax. Then we could do anything after that...I was maybe thinking about going shopping or go on the beach."

"Yeah that sounds like fun.....have you got the latest news on TMZ lately?

"No, why?", said a worried Massie.

"Oh, I don't know, I just wanted to see if they have pictures from the night at the club", said claire as she was looking on her iphone.

"Claire, those paparrazi's and tabloids are fake and trash. How could you even read those?" said Massie as she was quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well, I thought-"

**"Miss Block, we have now landed in California", said the pilot from the intercome.**

"Well let's start out something new and at least try to find happiness", said Massie as she left the plane with her blank and boring iphone that had no messages or calls.

**Massie's Beach House**

**Newport Beach, California**

**7:00 p.m.**

**"Ugh! I'm so relieved that the driver made a stop at Starbucks before arriving at the beach house", said Dylan while drinking her strawberries and creme frappuccino.**

**"Geez Dylan, I never knew that you would smoke your drink in seconds. It's a wonder to know how you got skinny?", Said a curious Alicia.**

**"It's a wonder how you got so fat, Leesh!", sneered Dylan.**

**"I am not fat! I mean, look at you, your drinking and eating alot!" said Alicia while examining her thighs.**

**"Enough!" Said Claire as she walked in carrying Louis Vuitton and Burberry bags.**

**"Thank you, Claire", said Massie as she walked into her cozy beach house. "Dylan and Alicia, I don't know how many times to say this but you two are not fat! Now let's just get comfortable and explore the house for now. Maybe go to the beach or we could go shopping."**

**"Yeah, I'm not going shopping with that whale, if it's the last thing to do before I die", said an smirking Alicia that was grabbing her Louis vuitton luggage and going upstairs.**

**"Oh just wait and see, you fake fat....girl", said Dylan while grabbing her Burberry bags and walking to the downstairs guest room.**

**"Can't they just get along for once?" said Claire as she layed on the purple couch.**

**"No they never will, sometimes I think of them as an old married couple." said Massie as she looked at the latest**_** Vogue **_**Magazine.**

**"Hey Mass, doesn't Kristen still live in California?" said claire. "We could call her and ask if she wants to join us or do something this week?"**

**"Yeah she does, I'll just surprise call her now and ask", said Massie while grabbing her iPhone.**

**"Hey Massie, what's up?" said Kristen on the other line.**

**"Hey, I was just wondering, if you still lived in California?"**

**"Yeah I do, I actually live here....with Chris...Plovert."**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot that you two were a thing. "**

**"Yeah we have been since I moved here and got my job. We just sort of ran into each other and got along from then**_**....Shhh! Shut up**_**!" Said Kristen while speaking lowly to someone in the background.**

**"Kristen, who is that in the background? I swear that innocent voice belongs to Cam Fisher or Derrick?"**

**"Noooo....it's not them, why would you say that?...Chris, just turned on the t.v. and...it's a interview with the U.S. Soccer team." said Kristen trying to cover up the lie.**

**"Fine, whatever you say, but hey before I go, do you have plans for tomorrow because the girls and I wanted to go down to the spa?" Said Massie while side whispering to Claire about what's going on.**

**"Put it on Speaker!" whispered Claire.**

**"Yeah sure, that would be fun. I would love to go the spa with you guys tomorrow."**

**"Okay well I'll text you the deets later."**

**"Okay, sounds great! Bye Mass!" said kristen as she hung up on the other line.**

**"**Well that was interesting. I swear she knows something that we don't or she's hiding something." said Massie to Claire.

"Well maybe she wants to tell us in person or wait until tomorrow", said Claire while examining her toe nails.

"Yeah I guess, I mean she knows she can trust us and-" but Massie was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" yelled Alicia while walking down the stairs.

"No, I will get it!" said Dylan out of no where and running to get the door.

"So anways, as I was saying, Kristen shouldn't be scared to tell us something that's clearly important. Maybe Plovert knocked her up? Who knows what she's hiding from us!" said Massie as she massaged her temples.

"Mass, I think you should come to the door!" yelled a frantic Alicia.

"Now!" Added a shocked Dylan.

As Massie and Claire walked to door, they were both shocked to see what was in front of them.....

Four dozen bouquets of beautiful red roses, boxes of _Godiva_ Chocolate, a bag of gummy bears, a _Sprinkles Cupcake_ box and "Sorry" balloons plus an odd balloon that read "It's a boy" with a note on it.

"Oh my gosh! What does the note say?!" said Massie as she grabbed the elegant note. Claire, Alicia, and Dylan all leaned over Massie while trying to grab a glimpse of what the note stated.

"It says, "Massie, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me and meet me at the _Osteria Mozza_ restaurant tomorrow for lunch. From, you know who."

"Oohh, Massie Block has a lunch date with her secret admire tomorrow!" squealed Dylan.

"Real Mature, Dylan", said a blushing Massie while turning away and going back inside.

_Wow, I guess Derrick does know how to ask for forgiveness. But should I trust him and meet him tomorrow? What if he breaks my heart again, then what Massie? Although you do dream about him and sometimes your dreams are about the future that involves a wedding...._

"Massie, whoever got you these delicious cupcakes, sure has good taste." Said Dylan while eating a Black and White _Sprinkles _Cupcake.

"Also has good taste in flowers too!" said Claire as she carried a bouquet of red roses into the kitchen.

_Wait red roses? Derrick always sends me, my favorite flowers which are lillies.....right?_

Kristen and Plovert's Apartment

Los Angeles,California

7:00 p.m.

"Derrick, you are such a idiot! Why would you do that to Massie?!" Said kristen while grabbing the closet pillow and smacking Derrick with it.

"Owww! I can explain, just let me explain!" yelled Derrick. "I'm tired of everyone not listening to what I say because it's important."

"Well If you stopped being self-centered then this wouldn't happen!" yelled Kristen while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, it's just all my fault" said a sarcastic Derrick.

"Well if you didn't date that stupid fake annoying model girl amanda then-" but kristen was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Fine whatever, I'm gonna go get some fresh air outside." said Derrick leaving the apartment door and going to the lobby entance.

"Hey Massie, What's up?", Said Kristen as she made sign signals to Cam who was sitting on the couch looking at kristen confusedly.

"It's Massie" Mouthed Kristen to Cam who got up and tried to listen to Massie who was on the other line.

"Okay, sounds great! Bye Mass!" said kristen as she hung up quickly.

"Man, Derrick screwed up....big time", said Josh who was reading the latest People Magazine. "I mean look at Massie; she's a model that's hot, funny, ambitious, and also has a great body.

"Yeah and she also belongs to a guy name Derrick Harrington not Josh Hotz." Said Cam defending for Derrick. "You know, if Derrick ever heard you talk about Massie like that, he would totally rip off your fat head."

"Yeah yeah, I'm just saying he's a idiot!" said Josh whileturning back to the magazine and looking at a picture of Alicia.

"Well all I have to say to Derrick is, he's going to have to try hard to steal back Massie's heart. Massie's very difficult and it's going to be a challenge for him." Said Kristen as she looked through her iPhone.

"Oh kristen, Thanks for letting us spend the night here before we rent a beach house tomorrow, I'm sure Derrick would really appreciate too!" said Cam while grabbing his luggage bags and going to the guest room.

"No problem!" said kristen as she was making her way to her bedroom. "You guys are like my best friends...well sort of....but your Plovert's friends, plus you told me about this whole Massie and Derrick situation and I need to help. Well Good night, I have plans for tomorrow and somehow Massie will have to agree on my secret plan...Good night!"

"Good night!" said Cam as he closed the guest room door. As he was getting ready for bed, he noticed that Derrick was laying on his bed.

"Dude, are you gay?" said Cam jokingly.

"Dude, your gross, why would you think that?" said Derrick getting up off the bed.

"Because your always...nevermind..." said Cam while setting up the alarm clock.

"Why are setting up the alarm clock?" said Derrick curiously.

"Well we have plans for tomorrow and you have to be ready because Kristen has something planned" said Cam.

"Okay whatever you say, good night" said Derrick as he slammed Cam's door and went to his room**.**

As Derrick was ready to fall asleep, he only remembered something before rest took him....how was he going to win back Massie?

* * *

Please Review!

Love and rockets,

Chrystal

P.S. Love the show My Life is Liz! :) (that's where i got the rockets part)

* * *


End file.
